Past Coming Back to Bite you in the Ass
by izzietwilightaddict91
Summary: While on Holidays with his friends two years after the Battle at Hogwarts Harry is attacked. Secrets are revealed and family ties reconnected and surprises along the way. Will Harry get a second chance at family? Rated M for language First HP Fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy guys ok so this is my first ever try at Harry Potter so if you can please let me know what you guys think I really wanna know...**_

_**Also any ways you think I can make it better or if you want me to add anything I can try and make that happen just drop me a line and I will appreciate it!**_

_**So I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately for me that belongs to the incredible J.K Rowling! **_

_**Pairings are as follows :HARRY/GINNY**_

_** RON/HERMIONE**_

_** NEVILLE/LUNA**_

_** GEORGE/ANGELINA**_

_**Might possibly be more couples but will let you all know as I update. Also there will be a couple of Original characters that I will be throwing in that are essential to the plot.**_

_**So sit back and enjoy...I have about twelve chapters all written just needs edited but will probably be longer than that so with out further ado...my first ever HP FIC! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**HarryPOV**_

It had been two years since the war...two years since we lost Fred, Remus, Tonks and so many others to the battle and an abundance of changes had occured since, Mr and Mrs Weasley had taken a holiday after the Battle to Australia with Ron and Hermione to bring back Miones' parents. I had been named Teddy's godfather and have been spending alot of time with him as much as I possibly could, he lives with Andromeda but is an very frequent visitor at the Burrow.

Grimmauld Place is currently being redecorated from the dreary, dull nature to a more upbeat kind of family place, I am hoping that the builders will have it ll done by the time we come home from our trip,many things had happened in that short time period and it had felt like the blink of an eye.

Ginny and I had been together and blissfully happy for those two years we were talking about moving in together when we get back although I had a surprise for her while on this trip. Ron and Hermione have also been in a happy relationship for that time and they already live in a little two bedroom apartment in London City. Ron, Hermione and I were 20 and Ginny was 19 and we were the most europhoric any of us had been ever.

It is challenging...I sometimes wake up forgetting everything that had happened and for about five seconds everything was perfect...once reality set back in and my mind caught up with myself that the times that I most wish that I could get them back...the people that we lost.

I sometimes hear Ginny crying and the yearning inside of me so much that I could take away all of her pain and just let her have her brother back, when she hurts, I hurt and I could feel the ache in her heart everyday for her lost brother...I wish that I could see my parents and let them know what kind of man I have become. I saw them in the forest but I was unsure whether that was all in my head or they were actually there probably a bit of both to be honest.

It was the strangest connection that I had with Ginny...i was physically in pain if we were apart for any length of time, and if she fell and hurt her wrist I could feel it. Apparently according to Kingsley we had been soul bonded from our first kiss and that was the reason for it...it only got more intense when we were together after the battle, after losing everyone it made me appreciate being with her that much more special.

Remus, Tonks and Sirius were not only my role models but my friends and my family, I could only wish that Teddy could see his parents I want to heal everybody and I knew that it was an absurd notion considering everyone in this house who is greiving but I feel like they wouldn't be hurting if it wasn't for me but I cant life is life and things happen for a reason and I have came to try and accept that everything happens for a reason, unfortunately for me that does not help at all.

We had all graduated Hogwarts with O's in our N.E.W.T.S plus many honors and we all got offered jobs in the ministry as Aurors, apparently killing Voldemort made myself and my friends very popular, and Ginny and I got offered Jobs teaching in Hogwarts, I got offered the Position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Head and Ginny got offered Potions Head so before making our decision on which Job we want we decided we wanted to go travelling over the Summer.

Ron and Hermione decided to tag along as did Neville who had got offered the Head of Herbology since Proffesor Sprout is retiring this year starts his new job at the beginning of September and Luna is starting care of Care of Magical Creatures and she to will be starting with Neville whom both had been dating since that Day of the war and got engaged a year ago and were having a christmas wedding. So the six of us decided we wanted to See America together before embarking on our next journeys.

"Harry...come on we leaving!" I was broken out of my inner musings by the love of my life..I was so whipped it was unreal she would have told me to jump off a cliff and I would do it, it was an equal opportunities relationship but we both know that she wears the trousers and I was ok with that considering how my life had been I was happy to take the orders instead of give them.

"Alright...I'm coming." I grabbed my backpack and took one last look around the room in the Burrow which Ron and I shared...so many memories both good and Bad. The Bad was the dreams I had the bad dreams involving myself and Voldemort the years leading up to the War. The Good memories still blew my mind, Ginny and I had our first time in this room together as one...it was the most incredible moment of my life and looking back I could literally feel her breath on mine.

Even among the terrible times I knew that if I looked back everything would pale in comparison to the first time...it was absolutely perfect, that was until Mr Weasley walked in after just when I was buttoning up my Jeans and Ginny was pulling down her Shirt, needless to say I had a split lip from him...I didn't even think Mr Weasley could punch like that.

Ron went to visit Hermione when her parents were away on a Dental Convention and I was staying at The Burrow, where I had been a permanant fixture since the Battle was over and that was five months before. Ginny snuck into my room that night and we had our one Perfect Moment and many other perfect moments after that when her parents were not there.

"HARRY POTTER...GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" She sounds pissed off so one last look and I make my way down stairs...there she was My Angel smiling but with that no nonsense look on her face She had grown up in the past two years, her hair was longer and more flowing, her breasts were a full cup size bigger and she had curves in all of the right places...I was the luckiest man on the planet.

"Ready to go babe." I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her into my arms for a hug...which she put her hand on my chest and pushed me away just before cocking her head and me.

"Don't you babe me Harry Potter we are going to be late because of you." I flashed a look at Ron and Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes at me but Mione had the same panicked look on her face and I knew he was too scared to say anything to her...Hermoine and Ron had the same relationship as his parents, we both knew from Mr and Mrs Weasleys fights not to piss the women off we will not win, it was solid advice Mr Weasley gave us just after we both started dating our women, give them anything they want and don't argue.

"Neville and Luna are not even here yet Gin relax." I pressed my lips to her head and she smiled at me.

The girls had made an itinerary ok well Hermione did and Ginny has just sort of followed, of course because we didn't have planes to catch or anything our time schedule was kind of relaxed but that was not stopping them from panicking we were interrupted by a Knock on the Door.

"Sorry were late." In rolled Neville and Luna with Huge smiles on their faces and Lunas' long blonde hair was all mussed up and now we all know why they were late. Both myself and Ron held our hands up to high five Nevile who was grinning from ear to ear, he eagerly high fived us before we were each slapped upside our heads by the bossy women in our life including Neville who got a hard slep on the arm from Luna, we all laughed and Hermione stepped up to talk and she was literally bouncing on the spot, we were all excited for this trip.

"So we are going by Floo everyone ready...ok let's go." Taking our turn we each walked into the fireplace and I was last. Just as I was about to step in...

"Hey Potter _aka_ Boy who is shagging my little sister. Ready to go." George was dressed the same was as all of us with a backpack and as far as I know he wasn't coming with us.

"You...a...are... are coming?" I sounded really dim witted saying that all stuttering it actually reminded me of Proffesor Quirrel...I wasn't sure what was worrying me more the fact that he was coming and was going to be watching me and Ginny like a hawk...or that he and Ron will be fighting like cat and dog too much which was a regular occurance that all of us will be having a horrible time.

"Yeah...you really didn't think I was going to let you and my baby sister go away for the summer alone I mean seriously Potter use your head." He moved and then a poof he dissappeared.

"This is gonna be fun." Oh who was I kidding...it was gonna be a disaster. I moved and felt the flames and came out in a pub...standing there was Ron, Ginny and George arguing, screaming in each others face. This is where the fun begins. Hermione just looked at me as did Neville and Luna. The four of us were the witnesses to the train wreck fights that emerge from the Weasley Family which have happened before so we knew this was gonna take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I wanna thank thank first off sunshiniite for her review love ya loads babes and all of the story and author alerts means alot**

**Love writing this fic atm so i really hope you enjoy reading it**

**Next Item so I do not own Harry Potter and all of it's cool characters but I do want to thank J.K Rowling for creating these wonderful characters for me to tweak and play with**

**Read and Review and let me know if you think I can improve anything or if you want me to add anything**

**love and kisses IZZIEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**HarryPOV**_

The four of us stood around watching them argue and fight it was as if someone had lit a match under Ginnys' arse she was really tearing into George but of course he was giving it as much as he was getting it, her dark eyes boring into his, her wand was itching against the material of her jeans where her wand lay. They were right up in each others face neither of which ready to back down for the Alpha stance they had going on.

"Do you really think I am stupid? What are you some pervert who comes on holidays with all of his partnered up Friends and siblings." Her eyes were stiffined into a hard glare in his direction with her finger pointed directly into his chest which he swatted away and I could tell she hat hit a nerve considering his face went chalk white.

"I really do not have to answer that do I? Of course I think your stupid...because you both actually thought that I would let you get away with this, And for the record I am meeting Angelina here so screw you! Did you really think I was going to let you go off to America with your boyfriend THE CHOSEN ONE for the entire summer...well did you? Honestly Gin he would only have to look at you wrong and you would get pregnant." I felt myself look up and she blushed slightly but still didn't back down from whatever it was they were doing, I am never going to live this whole 'CHOSEN ONE' Thing down, I was interrupted by Neville nudging me on the shoulder.

"My bet is Ginny kicks his arse." Luna decided to step in and add..."She can fight she almost broke Parvati's Nose after she said something about her family." I didn't know about that I couldn't help but think of it as really really sexy...stop it Harry...as I looked at her and say her fiery red hair and lively eyes I was enraptured. I know she will kick his ass mostly because I have seen Mrs Weasley in action and she is one scary woman so it's only safe to assume, like mother like daughter.

"...and I am here to make sure nothing untoward happens." George finished and Ginny stepped forward to him...Ron had given up considering he and Hermione had disappeared I was guessing to have some fun as did Luna and Neville.

"He is my boyfriend...we have been dating for two years...if you think we havn't been having sex already then your either naive or stupid." I ran over to her and put my hand over her mouth before her brother gives me a lip matching that of Mr Weasley's handywork.

"Ok I think that's all George really needs to know...ok so lets all just simmer down this will be fun ok." I nodded and smiled before pulling Ginny away and trying to calm her down leaving George standing there slack jawed behind.

"I can't believe him Harry I swear to god I will punch him before this time is out you do realise that don't you." I kissed her fully on the lips and I felt her fingers grip into my hair from behind so I knew I was having some effect on her not to mention the low throaty moan eminating from her lips...as we parted I looked at her and she was perfect.

"I think that was a little too much information to give to your brother about our sex life." I smiled at her and she pouted those full lips at me and pulled me closer to her using the lapels of my shirt oh yeah angry sex!

"Well as of late it doesn't feel like we have had much of a sex life recently and I miss you." I grinned at her.

"Hey Harry here's your key." Neville handed me the room key and patted me on the back and with a wink he was gone again.

"Well ask and ye shall recieve...we're sharing a room." Her pout turned into a full blown Cheshire Cat shit eating grin.

"How the hell did you manage to convince Ron of that?" I smiled at her returned the grin.

"Why Miss Weasley...you doubt my powers of persuation...well maybe I have to show you." I kissed her lightly on the neck and felt her push me away slightly.

"Harry..." I lifted up her bag and swung it over my shoulder and slung my arm over her shoulder and began walking towards our room.

"Once I gently reminded him that in order to stop me and you sleeping together then he and Hermione wouldn't get to sleep together for the whole duration of this trip he changed his tune." She jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Well maybe we should get started on that sleeping" and she pulled me along behind her and I felt it...this is how my life is supposed to be...with her...forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys I hope you all enjoy my new chapter I want to hear your ideas for the story please...anything at all.**_

_**Once again unfortunately I do not own HP if I did I would buy myself a boat and live in Carribean with Simon Cowell...lol what a girl can dream**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

We had arrived in our room and I didn't waste any time...seeing her verbally attack George like that was incredible it had got me all worked up and I couldn't get enough of her and vise versa...she dug her nails into my shoulder and I felt her kiss me harder...so hard I could literally feel the bruise forming on my lips. After that was magical we had went over the edge twice I was so happy...actually happy was a complete understatement, there was no words to describe what I was feeling right now.

I looked at Ginny after our long making love session and had never saw her so euphoric she was practically glowing, everything in that moment was perfect, I was with the love of my life who was the most beautiful woman in the world and after everything that happened I wouldn't want it any other way.

I was on holiday with not only the best friends in the whole wide world but my family whether they like it or not they are my family and I needed to let them know that they are the most precious thing in my life and I will never let them go...I finally found my family and I wasn't in any hurry to change that.

I let the memories of that day suppress to the back of my mind because all that mattered to me at the moment was her. She lay with her head on my bare chest with her long fiery red hair trailing behind her like Repunzal and she was wearing my shirt which incredibly looked way better on her than it did on me...I gently kissed her head and pulled her close to me as if I let her go she would disappear.

"What are you thinking about Harry Potter?" I smiled at her and pressed my lips hard against hers.

"I was just thinking about how amazing my life is...I have a family for the first time in a long time." She pulled herself closer to me as I said that and smiled that big, broad beautiful smile at me and I instantly felt my whole body...even single crevice relax into her for the first time since we got here.

"You mean the world to me Harry Potter...you know that right?" Ginny was exactly like Ron in the way she expresses her emotions to people, the fact that she can't express them at all makes her a lot like Ron in some ways.

Ron ran away from Hermoine into the arms of Lavender when he felt like they were getting too close and Ginny is the same she is always awkward talking about feeling, when she does there is no eye contact and she doesn't even acknowledge that it is you she is addressing.

Now however was completely different she was looking directly at me, her gaze completely unwavering as her fingers twirled around my hair I saw nothing but the truth and complete love from her. I was waiting until the end of the trip before I asked her but this was the perfect moment, the moment that I was waiting for.

As I turned and reached into the front pocket of my bag and pulled out the box and set it on top of her pillow directly in her line of sight and I immediately saw the scared and shocked look on her face and I knew that was either going to get a slap or...well I am not entirely sure what else she has planned for me.

"Harry..." She began with a slight underlying tone of pissed off, but her eyes were still unwavering.

"Look just listen ok...I know you hate all of the cheesy scenes in them Romantic Comidies Hermione loves so much so instead I am not gonna get down on one knee...I'm not gonna ask you a question...the only thing that matters is that I wanna spent the rest of my life with you...the only question that remains is whether you feel the same.." I looked at her hopefully with a grin on my face.

"Harry we are still so young..." I cut her off by putting my hands in hers and pressing my lips to her wrist.

"We have seen more in our years than most people have seen in their entire lives, Ginny...I love you...I want to be with you for the rest of my years and when we are old and grey I want to be in your arms...marry me..." I looked at her as we sat up staring at each other I saw her lips twitch up and nod slowly at me.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry Potter!" She threw herself into my arms and kissed me with so much enthusiasim and passion that I had to pull her over just to stop us from falling of the bed. and we made love to each other like we never had before and I slipped the ring on her finger...just as I started to rebutton my shirt back onto her and she climbed on top of me the door was knocked.

"Ignore it...maybe they will go away!" She stated in a low, breathy and desperate tone...she was my oxygen...I needed her...just like she needed me. Unfortunately the knock persisted.

"Harry Potter if you do not dismount from my sister in the next five seconds I am coming in." I looked up at GIn and she smirked at the door.

"Why Ronald do you think Harry is the one that needs to dismount?" She shouted out to him and went back to kissing me. Everything after that was a blur. Ron came bursting into the room and Ginny looked over to Ron and sat up still on top of me with that same angry glare on her face which was directed at George earlier. He took one look at me clad in only my boxers and one look at Ginny in my shirt and saw red.

"Ronald leave them alone!" Mione grabbed his arm to pull him out of the room but he came rushing towards me and punched me in the face...that was not what I was expecting. Ron must have put full force into it because I could already feel the bruise and the throbbing started.

"What the hell?" Ginny jumped up obviously forgetting her lack of dress, I pressed my hand on hers to restrain her from smacking him one and to let her know that I was ok.

"I don't ever remember you having that much of a strong right hook." I looked at him and we laughed and man hugged each other. The girls just looked completely shocked, I found out from Ginny that girls usually kept grudges as evident from Ginny and Cho...guys just fight and then get over it.

"That's it? You find your best friend and your sister together and you just..." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and GInny finished her sentence.

"Walk away...?" We both just nodded to each other as we smiled at the girls, who looked completely baffled.

"Sorry I punched you in the face!" I just smiled at him as if to say dont worry bout it.

"We were celebratng Ron..." Ginny held out her finger and Hermione squealed in our ears just before pulling her away from me to talk girl talk.

"Congratulations Harry...if anyone was to marry my little sister I'm glad it's you mate.

"Thanks." He gave me another man hug before Hermione jumped in.

"We are all going out for food come on." Hermione stated still with the dumbfounded look on her face. After we finished getting dressed and met them all in the lobby of the Inn we were staying at we headed out to this little quaint muggle restaurant and had a huge meal that was when the real action started.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

:D XxXxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys...I am glad you guys are enjoying this Fic I want you to keep feeding me Ideas...I am overwhelmed by the Private messages I keep getting with new Ideas...thank you Wee_Helen_xX (my beta) for your suggestions I want you to keep giving me ideas tho...I would be lost without you girl.**

**Please Review and let me know...now I am introducing a new OC her name is Alex and she is a bit of a badass with a shady and ark past...let me know what you want and if you want to pair her up with someone then let me know! **

**Love you all for following and reviewing...please keep at it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**HarryPOV**

After alot of celebrations and congratulations the men that walked in was off, there was something different about them, to be perfectly honest with you, I could not even really tell the difference between them and the other patrons in the restaurant. They looked just like muggles and they had done a really good job of disguising themselves.

I only happened to glance up and recognised one of them, they were at Hogwarts on the day of the battle,they are Death Eaters and I could tell he recognised me, I am not sure whether they are trying to blend in or if they had a hidden agenda, I turned to Hermione and she had a panicked look on her face...I think I was time to call it a night.

I whispered into Ginnys' ear to let her know what was going on and I could tell Hermione, Neville and George was telling their partners the same thing. We all left money and stood up to leave I was the last one out and decided to check behind me, sure enough they were following us.

"What the hell? Death eaters in America...seriously is this where they have been flocking to trying to keep a low profile?" Ginny was panicking and I could see most of us doing the same that was when all hell broke loose.

They spotted us and we got into it charms and spells flying all around us I pulled Ginny, Hermione, Angelina and Luna round a corner and told them what to do.

"Go back to the hotel and pack all of our stuff...Hermione can show you the undetectable thing that we can carry all of our things in a bag smaller than my head ok." They nodded but I knew I had a fight on my hands with Gin.

"I'm not leaving you..." She pulled me in for a hug and I could see out of the corner of my eye two more had arrived.

"Come straight back and we will Apparate out together...ok?" I kissed her as if my life depended on it and Hermione pulled her away and then they were gone.

I went and stood side by side with the people I would die for and prayed that we all got out of this alive.

_**Ginny POV **_

As soon as us girls got back to the hotel I already knew the spell Hermione taught me it before everything was a mad rush I just ended us shoving both mine and Harrys' rucksack into my little tiny bag I had been carrying all day before we were attacked.

I joined hands with Mione, Luna and Angie and apparated back to the boys...they were cornered the four of them were cornered by at least a dozen death eaters I knew we were out numbered and unarmed, that's when it happened, a blur appeared out of nowhere and we heard a female american voice. And swinging her wand around in a couple of circles and whooshed into a straight line.

"Alcolgatio!" I had never heard of the spell but sure enough all of the death eaters around us flew in circles for a couple of seconds before they flew about 500 yards away from us in a heap on top of one another seemingly unconcious. One girl just took on twelve death eaters at once and won.

"Take my hand..." Her brisk American twang stood out in contrast to our dulcet British tones.

"Ok first who the hell are you?" I spoke without even realising.

"My name is Alex...and if you wanna survive...take my fucking hand." She said with an expression on her face that screamed don't mess with me. We all must have noticed it as nobody refused and all joined hands...I felt the familiar feeling of apparating and before long we landed in front of a beautiful house set in what looks like a mountain valley.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked with slight trepidation in her voice.

"This is my home were in the Montana Mountains." Alex walked in through the door and we all followed albeit reluctantly as she took off her jacket and hung it in her cupboard and took ours from us.

"Make yourselves at home guys..." She walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle and prepared nine cups the muggle way. All of us were looking at her strangely she had bright telephone box red hair which was obviously not natural.

Her ear was pierced three times on one side and twice on the other side, she had a large phoenix tattoo which covered the top half of her back and expanse of her shoulders. She had three small stars tattooed on her wrist and a symbol I had never seen before tattooed on her other wrist. And a script tattooed covering the whole of her upper arm, and from earlier on I could see the piercing in her tongue, I was very confused at this point.

From her neck was a pendant which looked very Old and very valuable, and on her middle finger lay a ring, a family ring by the looks of things. It was silver with a blue stone sat on top of it with a white Crest pressed on top if that, all in all it was beautiful but it was a little over the top.

This girl was the strangest person I have ever known...using spells that none of us have heard of, has symbols I have never seen and to be perfectly honest I don't know what to make of her and I could practically see the wheels practically turning in Harry's' head.

She was a beautiful woman...looked to be no older than 25 but had an innocence to her that wasn't normal but also a maturity that extended well beyond her years, who the hell is she...and why did she just save our lives?

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK Guys firstly this is so short and I really apologise but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**_

_**Secondly my OC is called Alex and I need your help to decide who she should be partnered with.**_

_**It can be anybody man/woman/magical/muggle it doesn't matter**___

_**Please review or PM me if you have anything you wanna add in.**___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

_**HarryPOV**_

I am always used to having my guard up and I gripped onto Ginnys' hand I think just to reassure me that she was there.

"Ok so the house is kinda small we are all gonna have to bunk together. I can't really explain everything at the moment, I will let Kingsley tell ya'll when he gets here." My head snapped up at this and my eyes turned hard and I saw her do exactly the same before smiling.

"Kingsley...you know Kingsley?" She had an amused expression all across her face and smiled even brighter at me.

"He is the Minister of Magic...who doesn't know him? I'm his contact here in America or at least one of them...he called and asked for my help and here I am." I frowned at this and turned to see her hand us a cup with Hot Chocolate.

"Did he have you follow us?" Alex shook her head at this and looked sort of offended and a little pissed off.

"Ok what the hell kinda person do you think I am?" She was completely pissed off and I would be too but the situation was just too suspicious.

"Look I'm sorry but what am I supposed to think?" Her shoulders stiffened and she took up a stance of protection as she handed us our cups.

"Ok I just saved your ass ...I don't give a shit if you're the chosen one dude but seriously you gotta lighten up I am not going to hurt you...ok..." She looked at all of us as if waiting on confirmation and we all nodded.

"Ok good...so you, you, you and you will be in bedroom number one." She pointed to myself, Ron, Neville and George she doesn't know any of us or maybe she does and just doesn't care.

"And so you, you, you and you will be in bedroom number two...ok?" She pointed to Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Angelina, I could tell by the girls expressions that they all would have preferred to spent time with the male of their choosing, she walked forward and up hallway and stopped at door one.

"Boys this is you." We walked in and there was four single beds sitting for each of us.

"And girls you are right next door." She smiled and went to leave us to it before something occurred to me.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She was in the middle of bringing extra blankets out for us when she smiled and shook her head.

"I don't sleep much so I'll take the couch." All of us piped up at the same time to refuse but she waved her hand.

"Guys I don't sleep ok...I'm lucky if I get an hour a night...seriously don't worry. So breakfast is at nine and please limit your magic to bare essentials only ok goodnight." We all nodded but could tell they all found that a bit strange, what kind of witch didn't want to use magic? And what kind of witch doesn't sleep?

The girls left without a second thought to check their bedroom and get organised for bed, I heard Alexs' footsteps on the floor and could hear the girls giggling I have no idea what is going to happen but I fell asleep knowing it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my fellow fanfictioners! **_

_**I cannot tell you how excited I am considering the response to this fic! **_

_**All of the followers I want to say thank you so much! **_

_**I have put alot of thought into this fic and I really was quite unsure where I was heading with it but now...I have a vision for the future of it!**_

_**Please keep firing ideas on how to improve though...I hope you enjoy this chapter!**___

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**HarryPOV**

As I woke up the next morning in a strange bed with no Ginny beside me I knew it wasn't a dream. I was the first one of the boys up and decided to go down to the kitchen for food and coffee making a quick pit stop to brush my teeth.

As I walked into the bathroom I saw Alex dripping wet and the door wide open she was just out of the shower obviously towel drying her hair and she noticed.

"Shit..." It had escaped my mouth before I registered what was happening.

"Dude...knock much?" I was so used to the Weasleys locking the door and not needing to knock also at the Dursley's plus it is always usually only me and Ginny when we stay in Grimmauld Place so we don't knock either.

"Dude...lock the door much or even closing it over helps." She smiled at me and I looked down at my shoes I noticed the small intricate tattoo design on her foot, this girl was so strange.

"How many tattoos do you have?" I smiled at her which she reciprocated back.

"I have twelve tattoos and five piercings." I looked over her and couldn't see them all but I did notice her piercings.

"Wow..." She laughed at me slightly and I felt strangely comfortable with her almost like I don't have to hide a part of myself.

"Do you have any ink?" She asked with a cheshire cat style smile at me and I vigarously shook my head.

"No I would probably pass out from the pain or the blood but Ginny does...it was her way of rebelling" She laughed at me with shocked look on her face and apologised.

"Honestly you have faced death on more than one occasion and a little blood frightens you." I shook my head at her and smiled that was when we were interrupted by Ginny wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"Morning...how did you sleep?" Alex asked in the Southern Twang which was highly amusing to me for some reason.

"That bed was probably the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in." The two girls smiled at each other before Alex excused herself and Ginny pushed me up against the door frame and kissed the life out of me, not that I was complaining.

"Mmm good morning...what was that for?" I asked her as she pulled me in for a hug and I breathed in a deep smell of Ginny she kissed my neck.

"I missed you last night and I just wanted to make sure you know you were mine...can't have some tattooed American stealing you away...can I?" She pushed me into the shower and turned it on, boxers and all and we had our morning delight.

After we finished we walked hand in hand to the kitchen and saw everyone sitting eating breakfast, I sat down and Hermione was whispering in Ginnys ear while Neville and Alex were waggling their eyebrows at me much to the disgust of Ron and George. We were in the middle of breakfast when the a loud crack sounded and there stood Kingsley.

"Hello everyone, good to see you are all ok." That is all he said before he hugged Alex and she smiled at him.

"Did you bring it?" She asked him and he nodded...she was practically bouncing up and down as she ran into the front driveway. I was very curious at her excitement as were the others so naturally we followed her.

As we walked up to her she picked up a round helmet and there sat the most amazing motorcycle I have ever seen. The front of it was black and then the colour gradually changed to red as it went down. Alex threw one leg over the bike and turned it on.

"Can she get anymore like a wet dream?" Ginny asked just as Alex pulled down her hair from her ponytail and swished it around before putting her hat on.

"Yes she can..." All of the boys answered in unison which caused them all to get slapped.

"Hey I already know the drill so while he explains what's going on I am going for a ride...later" She threw up the stand and revved the bike before speeding off, we all watched her go all the way into the distance before everyone's eyes landed on the man that supposedly had all the answers.

"Why don't we move this little chat inside...shall we." Kingsley said with not amusement but a slight nervousness, before Ginny interrupted us.

"What was that?" She asked pointing in the direction Alex just left.

"That was a motorcycle a muggle one not a flying one like Hagrids...she might take you out on it later." With that prospect she walked into the house mumbling...if her dad were here he would have a field day.

As we all sat down in front of the fire spread out over the chairs. George and Angie sat in the chair furthest away as she sat on his knee. Ron was sitting on the other chair with Hermione on the arm of the chair with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Ginny, Luna, Neville and myself were sharing the big sofa side by side as Kingsley had his back to us...I am curious at this point and try to prompt him.

"Kingsley...can you please tell me what exactly is going on?" As he turned to look at us he made complete eye contact with me and only me.

"The news I have is both good and bad...I need to stress how much confidentiality is of the utmost importance here." He looked at us all for a second for approval and as I glanced around everyone was nodding their heads as if they let him know that we are going to keep the secret.

"Alright now I want you to know that only three people ever in her existence know the intricate details about this." I took it to be that he was talking about Alex.

"So I know that you are all curious but please do not interrupt me until I am completely finished ok?" Again everyone nodded and I could tell from Angies' face that she was a little bit worried. Considering that she had never been involved in any of our escapades before she was probably feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Ok now as you all know this is Alexs home, I need you all to know you are perfectly safe within the barrier of this property, you are safe with her. Now there is also something else you all need to know. Alex is different, she is not any ordinary witch." I had already accepted this probably because she acted so completely non-magical.

"Well if she is not an ordinary witch then what is she." Hermione asked with of course her natural curiosity already piqued.

"Alex is really old she is immortal and a vampire-witch hybrid...when she was born her mother was a muggle her father was killed before she even knew him by vampires." Kingsley looked at us as we all tried to process this information I saw all sorts of expressions on everyone's face as he continued his story.

"Alex was born into a very wealthy family, a family and a situation much like yourself Harry...as she started to grow up she came into her powers, powers which frightened her mother because she didn't know what witchcraft was. When she turned 18 a group of bounty hunters kidnapped her mother and found out what Alex could do and who she was." I looked at everyone and they looked rather frightened, Kingsley was oblivious to this as he approached what appeared to be a climax in the story.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright so this is Alex's backstory I hope you like it! :) **_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think**_

_**Any ideas you think of let me know!**_

_**Some things are borrowed like the whole doppleganger thing but I hope you like it**_

_**I want to thank all of the reviews and followers I have got please continue!**_

_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

_**HarryPOV**_

We all waited for Kingsley to continue and I honestly didn't know if I wanted to know what the hell was Happening.

"How old is she exactly? And who is she exactly?" Kingsley took a deep breath.

"Alex was born in the late 10th century...her name is Alexandra Petrova Nikolov..." A flash of recognition appeared on Hermiones face.

"Nikolov...are you sure?" Kingsley nodded and smiled at her.

"I know the story Viking meets beautiful woman they have a baby out of wedlock and he got killed leaving her to flee to France." Kingsley nodded

"That's the Sunday school version yes." He breathed in a deep sigh as Hermione said looking at us all.

"Perhaps you would like to tell the story Hermione?" She was completely enthraled now.

"OK so the name Nikolov is famous in Russian History so clearly she is of Russian decent. Now in the 9th century AD vikings chose trading rather than plunder and it was their main reason for the penetration deep into Russia at that time..." Ginny piped up with a question.

"How exactly do you know this?" She was completely baffled by her knowledge of this since clearly it was muggle history.

"I do read you know...not just wizarding books...so anyway in 882AD a viking leader called Oleg Nikolov who was believed to be a strong sorcerer of magic moved his headquarters seizing the town of St Petersburg which is where he met Katerina Petrova. Oleg was incharge for many years and Katerina became pregnant with a daughter, halfway through her pregnancy Oleg was killed one night on patrol, his throat was slit."

Looking around at everyone I saw confusion and fear but were all intrigued and wanted to know more of the story.

"Poor Katerina." We all nodded as she continued.

"After he was murdered Katerina fled Russia at almost seven months pregnant and made her way through Belarus, Poland Germany and France all before she gave birth, once in France however she made her way into a small cottage in the country and two older people allowed her into their home and helped her deliver a beautiful baby girl named Alexandra." We all were amazed and wanted to know more I could tell.

"Then what happened?" Ron asked while settling his hand on her upper thigh.

"She raised her daughter until she was ten in a small cottage the one she was born in. After she was born the people gave Katerina a job helping around the house in exchange for room and board from them. It was a really tiny cottage but slept four...well three and a half technically comfortably. Once the old couple died they left the cottage to Katerina and Alex. Shortly after that the bounty hunters found them both Alex was 15 I think at this stage." We all inhaled a shark suck of air at this part.

"Now the bounty hunters killed Katerina ...but before doing so they found out who she was...the last surviving Nikolov." Luna piped in at this.

"I know this story I read about it. She was the doppleganger the vampires sacrifice." All of our expressions were blank at this obviously not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"She was kidnapped by the people working for the Original he kept for hi own amusement for three years...raped, tortured and left for dead."Hermione sucked in a breath whereas the rest of us were clueless as ever.

"Wait...huh who is the Original?" Ginny asked him and to be perfectly honest my whole resolve was threatened in that exact moment.

"The Original was from Croatia a horrid and extremely sadistic beast, I always thought he was a myth but he was essentially a Vampire." I was told that they didn't exist but then again neither did magic so I really shouldn't be surprised.

"What happened?" I asked and I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing and Hermione continued.

"Alex fell pregnant by one of the human slaves the Original had and the baby was taken off her...she had a little boy, Andrew Jonah Potter." My face snapped up at this in anger.

"POTTER! Are you kidding me? What are you trying to say Kingsley." I asked no actually I demanded.

"She is essentially your Ancestor." I stood up and got right up in his face.

"Does she know?" He just looked at me with a blank expression.

"DOES SHE KNOW!" I practically screamed at him.

"She suspects but we have no proof." I nodded and went to the corner of the room and pressed my arms against the wall for support...I was standing there for about a minute and felt Ginny wrapping her arms around me from behind. I immediately turned her around and pulled her in for a hug and my body instantly relaxed.

"Then what happened?" I asked as he continued.

"Well seeing as she was a doppleganger her blood was supposed to change the sun curse for an Original so that they would be able to walk around like a human...The Original who was born right around Jesus' times by the way just to point that out drank from her and the fact that she was no ordinary girl the fact that she was a witch he changed her without him knowing and her blood essentially poisoned him and killed him."

As we were all processing this Kingsley lay another bombshell on us at this time.

"The MInistry have decided to give you all a reward considering each and every part you all played in the war..." He was cut off by Alex running into the room, throwing the helmet down and wrapping her arms around Kingsley and screaming now that I know her past that she had been through something so horrible I felt myself gravitating towards her more...almost as if I want to protect her and I suppose she felt it to.

"Ahh thank you...soo much honestly she is perfect!" She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to us and we all looked so depressed.

"Hey guys what's going on? Jeez who died?" Kingsley put his hand on her shoulder.  
>"Apparently you did..." She turned to Kingsley with an angry glare.<p>

"How much did you tell them?" He held his hands up in a surrendering motion

"I didn't ok...Hermione already knew it's in the history books apparently." She looked completely pissed off.

"I was telling them about the reward." I decided to pipe up at that moment.

"Look we don't need a reward ok, we were just doing what was right if everyone got rewarded for doing the right thing then you would have nothing to give anyone." Alex came over and sat down directly in front of me.

"Ok name one thing you want more than anything in the world, all of you." No one said anything so Alex took a hold of my hands and closed her eyes.

"Think back Harry...think back to everything you have lost."

A sort of bright swirling of light appeared around us, it was beautiful and I could feel her tap into my memories. Only something in my head told me not to resist, the tapping on the window brought me out of whatever I was in. As I turned I could hardly believe my eyes...this is impossible...Hedwig...no it couldn't be. I ran over and opened the window.

"HEDWIG!" She jumped onto my arm and nipped gently at my ear. How on earth is this possible?

"Ok that is impossible...how on earth did you do that?" Hermione being herself and always needing to know how everything works was clearly shocked and slightly frustrated. Ginny came to stand beside he and lightly stroked her hand over Hedwig's head.

" I am really years old I picked up a few tricks along the way but this I was born with or at least reborn with." Now I was confused...reborn?

"Ok now you know what Alex can do we can talk business...Ron...Ginny and George...now considering that you all participated in some way when Voldemort came back you each get to bring back one person...and considering you lost your brother I think I already know what you want."

Ginny grasped my hand tighter than she ever had and as I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw her tears drop.

"Wait can you actually bring him back?" We all know who George was talking about and disbelief flooded everyone's faces.

"Yes I can now your family is coming here soon and Neville your grandmother is coming here with your parents." That shocked everyone out of what was going on? Surely she can't heal madness, could she?

"M...my...p...parents? They are in hospital." She shook her hear and then the fireplace let out a whoosh and out stepped two people whom I have never met but recognise from the picture.

Nevilles' grandmother followed and rushed him into a hug and just to reassure that he was ok.

"Wait so what your saying here is that you could bring back my parents...are you serious?" She nodded at me and I honestly didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I want to thank everyone who added and favourited and reviewed! **_

_**I know the direction that I want to take this story but if anybody has any Ideas that they would like me to include I will try my best to slip them in somewhere.**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING FOR ME!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**hapter 8**_

_**AlexPov**_

I could tell they were all very wary about me I would be too, after the years I have come to know rejection and mistrust but I also know that Hedwig and Nevilles parents were enough proof or at least I thought they were but according to the looks on everyone's faces they still didn't believe me. Even though the house was the epitome of Euphoria, everyone was filled with so much happiness that it was so infectious even though they all probably hated me and didn't trust me as far as they could throw me.

A few years ago well two hundred give or take a decade I had taken up horse riding and I decided to escape the odd looks from everyone and to give Neville the chance to catch up with his parents. As I walked into the stables I saw Gulliver waiting for me...he was a big, strong black Stallion and he loved to just get out into the fields and mountains and just gallop.

I tacked him up in my western saddle and mounted him, I could already tell he was ansty and as I walked toward the gate I saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione come and call my name to stop.

"Wait...Alex...wait stop." They got closer to Gulliver and I dismounted much to the disappointment of my man as he grunted and nudged me with his nose.

"What's wrong?" It had been quite obvious to me that the Weasleys didn't see many muggle things or animals considering Ginny and Ron had been staring at Gulliver as if he had two heads with would probably be normal in the Wizarding ways.

"Its ok...he doesn't bite...you can pet him" Ginny looked curious as did Ron but Hermione walked right up to Gulliver and ran her hand down his neck.

"He is beautiful what's his name?" She asked as she continuously stroked her hand down his neck and Harry did the same.

"Gulliver...his name is Gulliver. Do you ride?" She enthusiastically nodded to me but Harry shook his head in a scared motion.

"When I was younger I did but I haven't been now in a few years." I smiled and wrapped my reins around the pole and Gulliver had found hay to munch on. I lifted out four more saddles and handed one to each person.

"Come on you guys can come with, that way Neville can have some much needed alone time with his parental units." At that particular moment I thought Harry and Ron were going to faint.

"Alex...Ginny and I haven't even seen a horse before much less been on one." He was petrified, Harry looked a little scared but Ginny looked excited.

"Ok fine.. we can double...Ginny you can go with Harry on Blue Jeans..." Harry put his hand up to stop me.

"As much as I would love that...and baby I would...the thing is I am going to be panicking about keeping myself on the horse much less worrying about her sliding off the end." Ginny was smirking at him and I just nodded and smiled.

"Ok then...Ginny you can come with me." She nodded and cautiously went to stroke her hand down Gullivers neck. "And Harry you can go on Blue Jeans...don't worry he is a gentle giant ok, he won't hurt you. Hermione do you think you could handle Ron with you on Pilgrim?" Hermione nodded at me and walked over to lift the saddle from the rack I had set it on and proceeded to tack him up.

I walked him over to Blue Jeans and could see the Weasley siblings staring at me as I placed the bit in his mouth and saddle on his back. In true western fashion I handed each of them a cowboy hat.

"Alex I have never tacked up western before...did I do it right?" Hermione asked me and as I inspected it I saw she did really well. She mounted up onto Pilgrim and then I proceeded to give Ron a leg up on and he gripped Hermiones waist as if his life depended on it. After a couple of tries with Harry I finally managed to get him up and onto blue jeans, and I got Ginny up and swung my leg up and over aswell.

"Ok let's start with a walk" Miraculously ...we all managed to stay at the same pace, Ginny was loving it as was Hermione, Ron still looked petrified so I threw some of my calming vibes at him, that was something I had picked up along the way and I instantly saw his grip loosen on Hermiones waist, Harry had also managed to chill aswell.

"So this whole bringing people back from the dead thing...how exactly does it work?" Ron just jumped straight in there didn't he. To be frank I can hardly really explain it without me sounding like a quack so this conversation isn't going to win me any points whatsoever.

"Well it is all really simple actually, I just tap into someones heart and bring back what they truly want." Ron looked at me with a smile on his face.

"There really is only one rule. No personal gain." Everyones face turned to confusion again which seemed to be happening alot lately.

"Wait...huh?" Harry was really confused.

"I can't bring someone back thats going to be for me." This clarification worked wonders for everyone as they continued to pester me with questions until we managed to get back to the stables.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**AlexPOV**_

After our little heart to heart we all arrived back to the house pretty much unscathed so that in and of itself was practically a miracle as we un tacked the horses I saw something a flicker of familiarity, I saw it earlier, the way in which he smiled, the way he tilts his head slightly...I do it to, it was only in those little tiny things than I notice the resemblance.

"So is there anything else you do that we don't know about?" I looked at Hermione and I could tell the first time I met her that she had brains to burn and a heart of gold...truth be told she never misses a beat and with her scrutinising, unwavering gaze I knew I was in trouble.

I might have super fast reflexes but that girl examines everything and although she can't always know what it means thankfully for her she has Ginny to pick up the slack, I have never seen a girl who is harder to read but also reads people as well as her.

She gave me a look in the bathroom this morning when I was practically naked, she smiled at me and gave me a glare that clearly said 'Back up off my man' and I just smiled back clearly showing her that she had nothing to worry about.

The group of people made up of incredibly strong and powerful magical beings was an eclectic bunch but they all meshed really well.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked them smiling as I set the tack up clearly stating I was an open book.

"Stakes?" I looked down but looked up through my eyelashes at Ron

"Incredibly tasty medium rare especially with onions." I grinned with my tongue between my teeth.

"Crosses..." I saw Harry smile at me which confirmed to me that he had seen it this morning and so I pulled out my necklace from my shirt which had a silver cross on it at which Ron looked quite sick.

"Call me a masochist but I'm pretty religious." I smiled again...and in that moment I felt myself let go for a while and I let my shield down and I heard them all in their own heads.

"Holy Water..." I gently shook my head

"Thirst quenched." He looked entirely defeated.

"How exactly do you think I can look like this if I had no reflection?" It was a rhetorical question and of course he didn't answer thank goodness.

"Ok well what can you do?" I smiled and took my hand off the bridle after setting it up on the hook before reaching out for him.

"Its ok I don't bite...much" Ginny and Harry were laughing at the slightly scared look on his face I mean I don't blame him I am a vampire after all.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" At this Hermione burst out laughing as well.

"No...not unless you ask me to..." His scared expression turned to one of pure unadulterated fear

"Trust me if I was gonna kill you you would know it...I play with my food." I saw Hermione grip his arm gently as if to reassure him it was ok to do it. He took my hand albeit reluctantly and I pushed as much warmth and emotion through my body his tense expression turned to goo and it looked like he was high with that goofy expression on his face.

" What did you do to him?" Harry asked

"Who cares?" Ginny also asked with a smile clearly enjoying the effect I was having on her brother at this though Hermione glared at her.

"I DO!" She shrieked so loud the horse paid attention. "What did you do he is practically catatonic?" She was really freaking out as he lightly poked a finger into Harry's face.

"Ha ha...your face is so squishey..." I nearly pissed myself at that.

"Relax H I just gave him an emotion cocktail he'll be fine in a few...Really he is fine." I reassured her with my hand on her arm. Everything was quiet for a while as we were all watching Ron chase a butterfly until Harry made the conversation turn from one of fun and amusement to down right depressing.

"How do I choose?" Harry looked at me with a serious expression on his face and for a second I was confused that was until Ginny turned sombre as well then I caught on what he meant.

"You don't...I do...ok well fate does." He looked surprised as did everyone else except for Ron who looked extremely amused with the wispy curls of Hermiones hair which she kept swatting his hand away from

"What do you mean?" This is the part I hated...I knew what Kingsley had told them but he didn't tell them specifics...I brought Alice and Frank back from Crazyville because I owed them my life.

I met them when they were just beginning as a couple and they were going on their first vacation together, deciding they wanted to be rebels they came into a club I was bartending and saved me from a couple assholes who were muggles but dangerous none the less.

I was there at the wedding, saw baby Neville and after everything had happened I went to visit them as much as I could. Myself and Kingsley spent all these years coming up with a way to de-crazy them I went to witch doctors, herbal specialists...wizardry ones of course but no avail.

I was making my way through Rome when I met them...three strangers who were quite obviously unnatural looking with their bright eyes and wide smile. I spent a few days talking to them about various ways to help witches and wizards who have been tortured and therefore went mad after the fact.

They were very helpful considering...I had the remedy and was pleading with Kingsley for the past year to let me help them out but he came up with a compromise...if I helped him bring back the loved one of the young Six or in their case Seven witches and wizards who actually saved the world. I had reluctantly agreed considering my speciality I was able to kill two birds with one stone.

"All my life or well my afterlife it was so much easier keeping my gift a secret considering that magic was taboo I just sort of tried to make myself seem like a young witch." They all listened intensely including Ron who had been released from his cocktail of free love.

"Wait but you don't age...do you?" I shook my head at Ginny and smiled.

"I never stayed in one place more than three years...it stayed that way until I met Albus..." This snapped Harry away from me and had a hard glare on his face.

"Albus...you knew...Dumbledore?" I nodded my head at them and smiled at the memory.

"Yeah they helped me out from getting caught by a couple of death eaters when one summer they had a break from Hogwarts...I practically lived in their house that summer and had a very brief fling with Albus when he was just a boy." This shocked them all as Ron had a look of disgust at this.

"How long did it last? The fling?" Hermione asked me and her and Ginny were genuinely curious about my relationship with him.

"Just the summer...once he went back to school I went back to my life but I was very close to him on up until the end. He told me all about your mission Harry and I helped him as much as I could." He didn't seem to register everything I had just told him considering everything that he was currently slumped in shock on a bale of hay in the corner.

"Look come up to the house I'm sure Mr and Mrs Weasley will be here and they are probably wondering what's going on?" They all agreed with me and I closed the gate and we all walked up into the house that's when we heard what I was guessing Mrs Weasley screeching at the top of her lungs.

"She is going to what?" Time to face the music I guess.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey to all my avid followers out there who have reviewed and favourited and PM'ed i lov you guys honestly**_

_**I hope anyone new who likes my story wil review honestly they really make me smile! **_

_**Please spread the word if you like this fic! OK now onto cheerful news thanks LUCY for enquiring about my grandad he is doing well and out of hospital!Love you loads babes!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>_

_**HarryPov**_

I had a funny feeling in my gut...I mean this was Dumbledore I was still in shock I mean, Dumbledore having a relationship with this beautiful tattooed woman was rather disturbing for me to think about. He was so old and it had never even occurred to me that he was a young man once much like himself.

As we walked into the house I immediately heard Mrs Weasley scream throughout the otherwise peaceful home. As we all came strolling into the living room and saw Mr Weasley and Kingsley try and calm Molly down, and Mr and Mrs Longbottom standing hand in hand beside Luna and Neville clinging onto each other aswell with a god smacked look on their face, that's when she spotted us.

"Oh children oh thank goodness you are here and safe...are you hurt oh my goodness..." I saw Alex standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a pissed off look on her face scowling at Kingsley.

"Ok now that I know you are alive can you please explain to me why exactly you got involved in danger again? I mean honestly after everything that has happened..." I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at Ginny who was giving her father a hug.

"YOU Missy! I thought I told you to stay away from trouble." Ginny looked so guilty and pouted until Ron piped up.

"Well mum we didn't exactly plan on it...we were just having dinner and then we were attacked." He held onto his sister's shoulder as a show of moral support.

"I don't care...I get Kingsley showing up at my doorstep telling us to pack because my children have been attacked by death eaters on holidays...what am I supposed to think but I didn't even know if you were all alive." Alex chose this moment to step forward and closed her eyes and I immediately felt completely calm and I saw everyone the same, everyone was staring at each other in a daze completely calmed down, so much so that most people were now sitting down.

"Ok at the risk of alienating everyone new in this room I wanna tell you Mr and Mrs Weasley the kids are fine ok." This seemed to snap Mrs Longbottom outta her daze as she ran towards Alex.

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Alex and squeezed really tight, I'm sure if she was human it would hurt.

"Honestly...seriously you are thanking me? it should be me thanking you." She shook her head and hugged her again.

"You look good Alice..." I smiled at the two friends reuniting with one another.

"You mean for a crazy woman?" I laughed at this so did most of the others in the room.

I pulled the ring out of Mrs Weasleys sight by putting my hand over Ginnys which was effective for now until all hell broke loose...AGAIN.

_**ALEXPOV**_

As I was getting used to having Alice around again I saw Mr and Mrs Weasley stare at me, and I also saw Harry being a chickenshit scaredy cat by pulling the ring out of view. As he looked at me I mouth 'Pussy' to him to which he scowled. Mrs Weasley was obviously not a happy woman which was evident by the pissed off look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked me and I just looked behind me just in case she was by some miracle talking to another randomer.

"You talking to me?" I asked in my best Robert DeNiro impression...she walked over to me with a huge scowl on her face.

"Yes I am talking to you...who else would I be talking to?" I just looked at her with a blank expression.

"My name is Alex nice to meet you..." I stuck out my hand to shake and she just ignored me but I kept it there out of principle. People always had a preconceived notion about me, they take one look at my tattoos and piercings and then they judge, but I have learnt over the years not to take shit from anyone.

"Alex...are you the one who helped Alice and Frank?" I nodded my head and she shook my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I saw Kingsley shake his head so he had obviously not told the newcomers what exactly was happening.

"I'm afraid there was a ulterior motive for me bringing you here Molly...as you can see, Frank and Alice are back to Normal again and it's all thanks to Alex." I turned around to see Frank and Alice holding on to Neville and each other almost as if they were afraid to let them out of each others sight.

As I watched Luna charm the pants off of all three Longbottoms I heard an almighty shreak let out and vibrated against all of the walls and saw Mrs Weasley again staring at Ginnys ring.

A ring which is absolutely gorgeous might I add...it was white gold with a beautiful large diamond surrounded in little smaller diamonds.

"What is that?" That woman shreaking is really taking a toll on me, and to top things off I was really hungry.

"Mum...Harry and I are getting married." I smiled and them and hugged them both as did everyone else in the room, after a lot of congratulations were said Mrs Weasley finally broke her silence.

"Ok now what alterior motive exactly?" Kingsley just shrugged his shoulders too chickenshit to tell her.

As she pulled them both into a hug and looked as if she was squeezing so hard they would not be able to breathe. I was so caught up in the families celebrations I did not notice Kingsley come up to me and tap me on the shoulder.

"Alex...we need to talk...now." I was confused as I looked at him he looked worried.

"Have I done something wrong?" He gently shook his head as he gripped onto my shoulder.

"Information has recently come to my attention and I think you deserve to know." I just nodded my head as I was a really nosy person so my interest was intensely piqued so I just followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**Thank you to whoever is following my story but I really need your help!**_

_**I have alot of things going on at the moment and my head is fried trying to think in the general direction this story is going!**_

_**I would like you all to help me! PLEASE! **_

_**Keep Reading!**_

_**By the way I have just finished the Hunfer Games Trilogy and oh my god!**_

_**Absolutely loved it! totally recomend them to everyone!**___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_**HarryPOV**_

As I watched Alex and Kingsley walk away outside I felt a tingle on the back of my neck and I saw her look at me from outside the window with a sad look on her face before what looks to be an argument as she glared at Kingsley.

"What's that all about?" I heard Ron ask me and nod his head towards the window and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. Must be Ministry stuff." He just smiled and laughed before clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"I will tell you this much...I wish my grandmother looked like her!" He laughed and I just forced a smile and looked out the window again, desperately wishing I could read lips. I saw Alex smile at me and wink...can she hear us? Does she have like super sonic hearing? What else can she do?

_**AlexPOV**_

As I walked outside with Kingsley I couldn't help but feel sadness at everything that has happened to Harry since he was born.

"Why didn't you tell me Alex...about Sirius?" I was shocked and kinda pissed wondering who told him.

"Ok first how the hell did you find out? And second you're not my family or whatever and thirdly there is nothing to tell!" I said practically screaming at him.

"It is my business because he was on the whole resurrection list and your powers do not work for personal gain!" I glared at him with a full if looks could kill plastered onto it.

"Look I admit the chance of me being able to bring Sirius back is kinda small but I need to talk to Harry ok I need to try" He just nodded at me and we were silent for a second before I overheard Ron and Harry's conversation and smiled before winking at Harry who looked both petrified and confused at the same time.

"Look just let me talk to Harry before you pitch a fit ok." He nodded before looking serious again.

"I think we should start soon...with the equinox looming it will be stronger for you to bring back Sirius if it is gonna be possible." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna bring back the Weasleys son first...is that ok?" He nodded and smiled at me.

"When do you plan to do it?" He asked while looking like a little boy with an elated smile on his face!

"Tonight seems like as good a time as any." He nodded before we went inside to see mostly everyone talking about the Potter/Weasley nuptials.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Mrs Weasley asked with a grin on her face that rivalled the Cheshire Cat.

"Mum we just got engaged ok...we want to get settled in our jobs first." She frowned and glared at Harry.

"Well what about my grandchildren...oh Ginny you and Harry are going to be so beautiful.

"Mrs Weasley...we are just taking it as it comes." That freaked her out even more.

"One wants to have then while one is young enough to pick them up." This cracked everyone up even more.

"Mum I do not want to think about my little sister and my best friend baby making ok." Ron stated with a slightly sickly green looking expression on his face.

"Do not even get me started on you...when are you going to marry Hermione!" He looked scared so did Hermione.

"Well...I...we need to...just...just let me do it in my own time ok." He stated quietly as Hermione smiled. I decided to interrupt with a more serious discussion.

"Ok Kingsley and I have talked it over and we are hoping to start tonight." Everyone looked excited at that.

"We are going to start with Fred if that is ok?" Mrs Weasley just nodded me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe I am getting my son back..." She completely lost it and held onto her husband for dear life who was also teary.

"What exactly...how do you do it?" George asked me while rubbing his mother on the back.

"It is relatively simple, it will take one of you to help...most likely you George if that's ok." He just vigorously nodded at me.

"Ok...so we will give you all a bit of privacy." Frank said and the other Longbottoms and Luna nodded and gave everyone a hug before heading out for dinner apparently.

"Why did you wait till now before contacting us for this resurrection thing?" No one has asked me that question before.

"I can't bring people back until an extended amount of time has passed. It was the Minister of Magic rule over the years. Everyone needs to have the time to grieve." Mrs Weasley looked up at me with sadness yet euphoria in her eyes.

"Thank you...thank you for doing this...I can't believe I get my son back and its all thanks to you." I look around and see everyone looking at me.

"Ok now I need to tell you all something. The main rule basically the only part of this that I can't control is personal gain." Mr and Mrs Weasley were confused as was George and Angelina.

"I am not allowed to bring people back for my own personal gain, and Harry I should have told you this earlier but I know that Sirius Black is on your list, but I don't know if I can do it." That is when all hell broke loose.

_**HarryPOV**_

Ok I was completely baffled by this, why exactly could she not bring Sirius back, how is that going to affect her personally.

"Wait..I didn't think I could get him back if I was bringing my parents back...can I?" He was in pure disbelief.

"Yeah...you can..." I told him and I could see him smiling but then looked sad.

"I need you to understand something I can't control my power, if someone's path has crossed mine in a deep way whether it be in a friend or a relative or a lover I can't bring them back."

I heard her voice crackle all through that speech and saw the pain in her voice and that's when the penny dropped.

"Oh my god...oh my god...you can't...did you?" I was well aware I wasn't making any sense to anybody else in this room apart from Alex.

"Harry...I can't even tell you...it didn't last long..." I knew our private conversation was having a baffling affect on everyone else.

"You...and you...you has sex with Sirius?" Ok not exactly what I intended.

"I'm sorry Harry...I should have told you." I have no idea what came over me at that point but I was fuming, and I kept thinking back to that day and it all made sense.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was when we all were in Grimmauld Place for Holidays before he died and I couldn't sleep. I was sitting in front of the fire with a cup of dragon tea and I heard a creak.

"Can't sleep either?" I turned around and smiled and Sirius.

"No...I can't..." I left it un ended as he sat down next to me.

"So this is either school related or girl related...take your pick." I smiled at him again.

"There's this girl..." A huge cheshire cat grin showed up on his face.

"See I knew it...come on then what's her name?" I turned a bring shade of red and buried my face in my hands.

"Her name is Cho Chang...and she is incredible...I can't stop thinking about her." I confessed with a beetroot facial expression.

"Is she the one?" He asked grinning back with as much embarrassment.

"I don't know...but she is the first girl that I really like." He smiled even wider if that was possible.

"Well Harry I must say this is not really an area of my expertise..." That surprised me, I always thought Sirius would have been a ladies man.

"Girls are not an area of your expertise. Are you serious? Are you gay? I always thought there was something between you and Lupin" He scoffed then and looked rather offended by that.

"Ok I am going to slap you...really hard." I just laughed at him.

"Well what else am I supposed to get from that?" I smiled.

"Ok well girls I know about but it has been a really long time since I have had anyone around who asked for my advice...the last of which being your father." I smiled sadly at him as he was reminiscing no doubt.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked him and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I have...once and...she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life ever." His entire face lit up as he spoke about her.

"What happened?" I was naturally curious because I can not really imagine Sirius as the romantic type.

"I was on holiday with your mother, father, Remus and his latest squeeze Nicola Laird it wasn't long after we graduated Hogwarts. We all went to Hawaii and stayed in a private Villa on the beach." I smiled at him as he continued.

"We went to the beach on our first day and I saw this beautiful woman with long blonde hair come out of the water in a black bikini with snorkeling gear in one hand and a small knife attached to her upper thigh, she had tattoos and I just melted." I felt like such a little kid listening to him egging him on to continue with his story as I nodded.

"Then what?" I asked with so much enthusiasm I was practically giddy and he smiled and touched my shoulder.

"Well she went and ordered a beer and that was the icing on the cake...a girl who has a body like that and drinks beer...I asked her out to dinner and we had an amazIng time for about a week and I woke up the next morning and she was gone." My jaw dropped literally to the floor I felt like one of those cartoons whose tongue needed to be rolled up again and jaw lifted.

"Wait...she just left? Bitch!" Sirius looked a little surprised by my outburst.

"Well she left me a letter...and she apologised for leaving but got called back to work and that she thinks she fell for me." I felt myself get all doe eyed and happy for him.

"What was her name?" I asked and he smiled sadly.

"Alex...her name was Alex." He said with another sad smile on his face

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It all makes sense now, she is that Alex...the love of his life Alex and I knew that if she does bring him back then I would need a plan.

"Wait so your that Alex? The one from Hawaii?" Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"He told you about me?" She was really shocked and I thought she was going to pass out, can vampires even faint?

"Yeah he did? And he loved you..." Her eyes began to tear up and I saw everyone look at us as the realisation dawned on everyone's face and I was really scared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey GUYS Please review and let me know what you think! I havn't had many reviews so I am beginning to think people don't like it! **_

_**Want you all to let me know please!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HarryPov<strong>_

Glancing out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex breathe in and out for a few seconds before lifting her gaze to look directly in my eye.

"Harry..." She gently shook her head and suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"I didn't really twig until there now who you were but...he loved you." She nodded at me again before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, um I will be back ok?" Her back turned and walking toward the door and we looked out the window completely in awe...she ran and I have never seen anything so quick in my life.

She ran faster that humanly possible and saw her jump over logs and everything in her way until she was so far away that I could not see her anymore.

"WOW! Did everyone else see that?" Ron and his unable to be discreet was glared at for his comment, Ginny actually smacked him fully on the head.

"Oww...what on earth was that for?" He frowned before rubbing gently on the spot she hit.

"You being a complete arse that's what! Idiot." Ginny took a hold of my arm and linked her fingers with mine.

"Are you ok?" She asked with pure concern on her face and I just nodded to her not even daring trying to say something because I know that my voice would completely crack under the pressure. I just kissed her on the cheek.

"Sirius must have meant a lot to her. She doesn't strike me as the kind of person to be easily upset." In a way I agreed with her but I think Alex puts up a front...a mask that she doesn't allow others to see past. With all her tattoos and piercings she gives off this impression that she is a real tough nut although I'm sure she is a real soft marshmallow.

"Should we go after her?" Mrs Weasley asked as if it would be so simple to just walk after her.

"Good luck trying to catch up with her mum. She is probably half way to Canada or into Canada by now." Mrs Weasley smacked Ron again in exactly the same spot that was hit previously by Ginny.

"I didn't mean just walk! Most of you own broomsticks do you not, or at least know how to ride one." She stated much in a matter of fact way.

"Ok, Harry and I will go." Ginny said and lifted her bag up from the floor and placed her hand into it right on up to the Elbow and it was only a small bag that to the muggle eye looks as if you couldn't even fit a phone into.

She rummaged around for a second and I couldn't help but think back to after Bill and Fleurs wedding when Hermione pulled out our clothes from her bag. As I was pulled back to reality I had my broom thrust into my face as I just looked completely gob smacked at her.

"Why are you so shocked?" She had a smirk on her face that rivalled the cheshire cat.

"I don't know...you are brilliant you know that." Her smile got brighter.

"Why the tone of surprise?" She asked me and proceeded to pull out her own broom.

"Ok we are going to go find her and bring her back." Once everyone nodded we both went outside and mounted our brooms and took off in the general direction that we saw her run off only minutes ago.

We flew and flew as fast as we could go and it wasn't long till I saw her standing next to a river and immediately I had wished I hadn't, there she was playing tag with a grizzly bear and I could see that the more and more she decided to play with him the more and more irritated he got.

She was kinda scary, her face was deathly white, even whiter that I thought possible and she had two fangs protruding from the top of her mouth with darkness running from under her eyes. She looked like a vampire and the bear took one more swipe at her and managed to split her t-shirt with two slices in the front of it.

That's when she went in for the kill and jumped towards the bear, teeth aimed at the jugular and the bear went down, flailing and thrashing as she drank from him. I looked away as the sight before me shook me to the core.

Alex is a vampire and she drinks blood...I know that I have been told all of this but I never really thought about it too much, and I was really thankful that I didn't.

Ginny was mesmerised and could not keep her eyes off of Alex and the bear, she was staring open mouthed at the scene unfolding in front of her. We had waited till she had finished eating and by the time she had finished we hovered down towards her.

"Took you long enough. Honestly you are so lucky I'm not a newborn baby vamp or I would have attacked you." I looked at her while jumping off my broom and saw that she was almost entirely back to normal aside from the blood.

"Sorry we wanted to wait till you had finished." Ginny said with a smile and I could practically see her vibrating.

"Come on then...out with it." Alex said as just as Ginny was on the edge I'm sure of spilling over completely.

"Ok firstly your such a messy eater!" To say I was shocked would be an understatement of all of the things I expected her to say that was not it.

"GINNY!" I practically screamed at her, as Alex just laughed.

"Well would you rather I take my frustrations out on you? I'm still rather peckish." Just as she said that her fangs appeared and that's when I saw in detail the effect it had on her.

Her face was pale white except for small lines which looked like veins coming down from her eyes, that was the only time I have seen her and really have came to understand who she is and what she was capable of.

"How on earth does that happen?" Ginny was asking questions apparently while I was in my daze.

"I don't know when I was young and freshly turned the smallest thing used to make me go all full scale Dracula but I can control it better now." I was fascinated by her as was Ginny and I could tell she had an abundance of questions to ask her.

"How about we go home and get you your brother back. Race ya." She yelled as she ran off and Ginny mounted her broom with me and took off in the general direction back toward the house again, excited for what was to come.

_**ALEXPOV**_

After Harry's revelation that Sirius had told him about me and said he loved me I could feel it brewing and trust me no one wanted to see me like that. Horror movie wouldn't be in it, the veins on my face might have been a little bit scary. I didn't believe him obviously I mean I'm a monster, a bloody killing machine why would Sirius love me?

I ran until I reached the woods outside of Anchorage...bear country and I only really realised how long it had been when I could smell the blood, one was close by I could feel it and I took off in that direction of the sweet potent nectar.

I came across him drinking at the river and walked over to him, he caught sight of me and I knew in his eyes I was going to get a fight.

I circled around him and could feel and hear every heartbeat and I could feel his blood rushing through his body at seeing me and instantly his predatory instinct kicked in...and I felt him watch me as I circled him slowly.

This was the part that I loved, the thrill of the hunt, this was the most volatile vampire part coming out of me and it was a part of myself that I loved.

I could have just ran to the closest city and snacked on a human but I came across the scent and had to have it. Animal keeps me sustained enough for the resurrection but human blood makes me stronger for fighting etcetera.

The bear took a swipe and me and actually managed to grip onto my t-shirt...my AC/DC t-shirt that I bought during their first tour. Okay now I'm pissed I lunged and savoured on the sweet nectar running from him, draining his life and I drank until completely empty.

I could feel their hearts beating wildly and if I were a baby vampire they would be dead long ago, time to face the music I guess.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey hey hey I really wanna thank everyone who has been reading it means alot but I really want reviews!**_

_**please let m know what you think**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

_**GinnyPOV**_

I was not too sure what I thought of Alex but after seeing her almost breakdown after finding out about Sirius and as we were spending more and more time with her I could see Harry in her expressions and her mannerisms and truth be told it completely broke my heart.

When we found her hunting I felt this deep connection to her and I originally thought it was because Harry felt a connection with her because of the whole related to each other thing, I am unsure whether it was because Harry and I were so close and he was related to her and maybe there was some sort of string tethered between us all in a deeply profound and cosmic way.

All I know is that Sirius loved Alex and apparently after her little breakdown she had came to terms with the fact that she loved him, and because of that she might not be able to bring him back. As we flew back toward the house I could see the wheels in Harry's head turning.

I immediately knew something was wrong and could see harry freak out in his head, he looked at me and I sent a smile in his direction, a smile that I had hoped expressed my love for him. We have always been able to contact and communicate with one another using the simplest of expressions, and this time was no different.

Once we arrived back to the house I knew it wasn't gonna be pretty, Alex looked slightly ethereal as she stood, it was times like these that had me seeing the undeadness in her. Even though she was absolutely gorgeous with her angel like beauty you could tell she would not hesitate to kill you in a second.

I was secretly thinking a multitude of questions, are all vampires extremely beautiful? How do they live so long? What other kind of messy romantic entanglement existed?

"Took you both long enough?" She had a huge grin on her face as she leaned up against the wall.

"Sorry but we can't all be superhuman." I said to her walking closer to her and she gave me a hug.

"How about we find everyone and get this over with huh?" She said with her hand on my shoulder and I ran upstairs to fetch mum and the rest of the brood.

"Mum...dad?" I was interrupted by Andromeda popping around the corner.  
>"Mrs Tonks...what are you doing here?" I asked and immediately felt so thick. What is she doing here an I kidding? We were about to bring back her daughter and son in law...why wouldn't she be here?<p>

"Kingsley told me everything and to be perfectly honest I am unsure whether of not to believe him about this Alex girl." I smile at her and immediately notice something missing.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked and she smiled and pointed into the room she just vacated and saw him sleeping in the bed. At almost three years old he was tall but skinny, I don't understand him though because all he does is eat.

"Poor little tyke, the journey tired him out!" I smiled at her.

"Harry will be so excited that you are here." I told here before giving her a hug.

"Ginny sweetheart, what is the story with this girl. Do you believe her?" I nodded slowly but with pure belief.

"Listen this girl is incredible ok...just trust me on this, here have you seen my parents?" She nodded and placed her hand on my arm.

"I saw them upstairs a while ago talking about your brother, I couldn't believe it." I nod and thank her before hugging her and walking upstairs, its time I get my big brother back.

_**HARRYPOV **_

As I watched Ginny walk away I suddenly felt awkward and had so many questions running through my head and I saw her watch me through keen eyes.

"What kind of questions Harry?" I near balked when I heard that and I could see her laughing. Did I say that out loud?

"No you didn't?" Again I nearly dropped once she said that again and I was starting to freak out, what the hell is that?

"I can hear inside your head Harry its another one of my abilities, over the years I have learned to turn it off." So she can hear my thoughts when I'm thinking about Ginny...did she hear everything that I said about her, in my head of course.

"I only do it when absolutely necessary." Again when I looked at her I suddenly felt very violated.

"Don't worry its off now, feel free to talk about all the scary, juicy things" We were interrupted my Andromeda walking in, wait what?

"Andromeda, what are you doing here?" She smiled at me before rolling her eyes and hugging me.

"What is with you and that fiancee of yours..." I gave her a shocked look "yes I saw that ring which is beautiful by the way, but honestly why are you both shocked that I am here? You are going to bring my daughter and son in law back from the dead and you honestly think I'm not going to be present for that?"

She shook her head and Alex smiled and laughed at my expense and then I saw Andromeda look at her with a curious expression on her face.

"You must be Alexandra?" It didn't really seem like a question but more of a statement and I could see her giving Alex the once over and taking in her tattoos and piercings and the wheels were turning over and over in her head.

"Just Alex, it's nice to meet you." Andromeda shook Alexs hand with curiosity and mistrust.

"How many times have you done this? You know bring people back..." She left that question upended and looked at me with a small nervous smile.

"Enough...I have done this enough times...look I know that yours nervous but honestly I have an ability that up until now no one knew about except for the Minister of Magic."

That did not do anything to ease her fears but she nodded at her in a way that meant she understood.

"So...will they both come back the way they left?" This was one of the questions I was curious about as well.

"The way it works is that they come back cleansed and the same age as they died. So your mother and father Harry, will be very young considering they died when you were just a baby. And Remus will come back completely human, he won't have the werewolf gene anymore." Wait hold on a second...he will be back to normal.

"So Remus will be normal...he will be able to have a normal life with Tonks..." Andromeda looked shocked, and I looked over as everyone walked in.

"Wait did I just hear correctly? Remus will be ok, he won't turn anymore?" Ginny walked over and took my hand and I immediately relaxed into her. Hermione said this with such shock and awe.

"Yeah he will, essentially will be human." All of the Weasleys gave Alex a once over.

"How does that work?" Angelina asked with a facinated look on her face

"I don't really know, all I know is people come back who deserve to come back." She looked at me as I looked at her and I knew she would try with Sirius for me and me only all I know is that the fireworks that are going to happen if he does come on are going to be Epic and I am not too sure if I want to see it.

_**ALEXPOV**_

Ok now is as good a time as any to start with the Weasley twin, I can't help but feel nervous I have never had anyone watch me before.

"Ok I think we are going to begin..." I was interrupted by Alice talking.

"We are going to give you some privacy..." She said to Mrs Weasley who shook her head and assured them they could stay.

"This is for family...we will see you after Molly." She hugged us both and walked outside with her Frank, Neville and Luna. When they walked outside Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"And where exactly are you going Harry?" Mrs Weasley and Ginny said at the same time he looked rather scared of them and I would be too.

"I'm sorry its a family thing I wanted to let you have this time with Fred." Mrs Weasley hugged him and brought him back to sit beside Ginny.

"Harry you are a part of this Family now ok, so much so I'm going to try and convince you to change your name to Weasley instead of mine to Potter."

"That could be arranged...I love you..." She smiled and he kissed her fully not even caring that her family were here it was not until they heard cat calls and whistles emanating from her family. As I looked up I saw Mrs Weasleys face bright red and Mr Weasley looking at him with a stern expression but also trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Alright back to business, I think its pretty obvious that the one with the biggest connection is George so if you don't mind I need your help." Everyone looked expectantly at him as if to say 'what is she going to do to you?' I heard all of the individual thoughts.

'What is that all about?-Ron  
>'Is he going to need to give anything vital?'-Hermione<br>'Am I going to have to give a kidney for Fred?'-George

"I'm not going to hurt him!" I exclaimed a little bit louder that was necessary. "Ok well not really badly all I need is one prick of blood from the tip of your finger...but other than that..." He had an expression on his face that clearly stated a 'what the hell?' expression.

"All you need is a little bit of my blood...but your a vampire, do I not tempt you, you're not going to eat me are you?" I couldn't help but laugh at him as he said this.

"What's your blood type?" I asked with a serious expression and everyone looked rather ill.

"AB Positive..." He trailed off and looked a little green.

"Its ok then...I go for the universally delicious O Positive...or a grizzly. So I don't need you to donate an organ or anything like that ok?" I asked and everyone nodded...guess its time we get going, why the hell did I agree to this? Oh yeah I'm a sucker that's why.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

_**OK guys new Chapter yey! I need feedback please I love all my readers and I'm sorry I havn't been updating all that close together but I have had a lot of stuff happen and my grandmother is very sick so please bear with me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

_**HarryPOV **_

It all felt so surreal, this didn't feel real at all, it reminded me of something you would see on television with them holding hands and a prick of blood, Ginny and Hermione were completely engrossed in the process unfolding before them whereas I think Ron, myself and the rest of the family were just unmoving, I was fascinated and completely petrified at the same time.

_**"Et adducam eum liber sit"**_ She chanted this for about a minuite over and over again, until I could recite it word for word, and the George joined in with much diffuculty.

I saw a swirl of light emanate around her and the veins appeared on her face as did the fangs and as I looked around I saw everyone's reactions, which I'm sure mirrored my own and Ginny's when we found her in the woods playing with her food. She warned us before she started to not get freaked out but it's one thing to expect something strange and a complete different thing to actually see it for the first time, and everyone was proving that theory to me as I looked around at everyones face.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were gob smacked, I saw them gasp and momentarily turn white I thought they were going to pass out, Mr Weasley had his arm protectively around Mrs Weasley and she hand her hand gripping his arm just above the wrist. Both of them looked at each other with a look of Horror and surprisingly fear. I know they were not scared of Alex but it was a little much to take in I could relate to that.

Hermione was much like Ginny earlier, completely fascinated with what was going on around her. Ron looked petrified, he was stood completely still and almost emotionless watching Alex.

_**"Invoco te sequi patiuntur lumine"**_She chanted this for about thirty seconds before the light got brighter and brighter till she mixed her blood with Georges and he looked a little bit sick...that's when it happened. Alexs' entire body jutted out. It was almost as if someone was pulling something from her chest and we were blinded for a second having to shield our eyes as the light got brighter and that was it. There he was, naked as the day he was born. I couldn't actually believe it and I could tell Ginny was the same.

As he looked up at all of us Alex got to her feet and handed him a big silk gown thing to wear.

"What happened?" He asked as he stood up and covered himself up George threw his arms around him.

"Oh my god! She actually did it." He said almost in disbelief.

"I had to admit babe I had my doubts but you actually did it...ha ha." As all of the family were crying and hugging him I could see Fred get more and more overwhelmed and confused.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" He was staring at everyone crying at him and then looked at Alex and his smile broadened at her and swaggered over.

"Hey, how you doing?" His smile was stretching from one ear to another and winking at her.

"Groovy...how you doing?" I laughed at her as he was momentarily confused but walked a little closer to her before she pressed against his shoulder.

"Sweetie don't even think about it, I'm older than you can even possibly imagine." His jaw just dropped at that.

"Oh age is just a number baby." He stated with as much conviction as he possibly could. Alex pressed her hand on his cheek.

"Tell you what sweetie close your eyes." He obeyed momentarily and she slap him on the cheek using the hand that was caressing him moments ago.

"I think its safe to say he is feeling fine...I'm wiped so I'm gonna go relax and hunt." She said with pure amusement before she looked over and winked at Fred, I thought he was going to just melt right there and then.

Ginny and I nodded at her as she walked out the door into the forest leaving us behind. I could already feel things start to come together. I now felt like it was a real possibility that I could have my family back, that concept was hard to grasp but now I knew it was possible.

_**GinnyPOV  
><strong>_  
>We all took turns in hugging Fred and I could see Harry looking a little uncomfortable but he also had a huge smile on his face, I walked over to him and held onto his hand.<p>

"What are you thinking about so intensely over here?" He looked at me and smiled...gripping onto me and kissing me with so much strength and passion in it.

"I just...I could get my family back, it all seems so surreal and I almost couldn't let myself believe because...good things don't happen to me Ginny." I felt his grip tighten on me.

"Harry look at us...we have Fred back, you will get your parents and Sirius and everything will be fine...ok" He nodded at me and I kissed him.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me...I love you so much and I don't know how I ever got so lucky." He pulled me in for another kiss and we were interrupted by Fred and George.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple...I have been filling Fred in on the news." He said and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I am glad George is back to his old tricks of teasing me but I know that now his other half is back that everything will be back to normal again.

"So congratulations...when's the big day?" He said with an impossibly large grin.

"We don't know yet...we only got engaged 24 hours ago." It's so hard to believe that it only happened in that short time period ago, it feels like another lifetime. We were talking and catching up in the last ten minutes and then we broached the heavy subject of what is going on?

Fred was completely baffled by Alex, as we looked around at each other completely unsure of how to answer the questions he was asking.

"What is she? Besides a major hottie..." His smile hadn't disappeared since coming back and I don't think it will anytime in the future.

"She is a vampire...and apparently my ancestor..." This threw him for a loop as his jaw dropped.

"Hold the phone...you are related to that? Man that is some good DNA!" I just forced a smile a gripped onto Harry's hand before taking him over to the sofa, things were going to work out...I could feel it.

_**AlexPOV**_

Damn it! Everything was completely falling apart, I had to bring back the only person in my life that I fell for and I need it to work. I need Maddy.

As I took out my phone and dialled the only person who could help me, the only person who know all my dirty little secrets. It rang for a few seconds before she picked up in her normal chippy tone.

"Yello...you are speaking to the oracle of all knowledge speak or be gone." I had an inner chuckle at her greeting.

"Maddy...its Alex look can you spare a couple of days? I think I'm in big trouble!" She breathed out numerous questions all at once.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? Do I need to bring my stuff? Who's ass do I have to kick?" I breathed out before answering.

"Yes, no, nothing, yes and no ones." I said and there was a breather of silence before...

"Huh?" I just sighed frustrated

"Can you just come please?" We agreed and told me she could be here in 8 hours. As soon as I hung up I felt like it would be better now that I had help to keep me sane.

I hunted a large grizzly to gain my strength up again after draining it and burying it. I went back toward the house and try to prepare myself for round two tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ok I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck by me with this story and I want to apologise to those people for being neglectful but I am just back from holidays. _**

**_I was away to Florida for a month and I didnt have any access to a compluter but I am back and will be updating this story more frequently!_**

**_Please keep with the story I am loving the way it is going and although it might not be everyones cup of tea...or coffee depending on what you drink. _**

**_I still would like to have the same amount of readers interested in it at the end as I have in the beginning._**

**_So without further ado...on with the story! I hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ADVICE._**

**_ALSO IF YOU HAVE SOME IDEAS YOU FEEL COULD BE INCORPORATED INTO THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

_HarryPOV_

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna,Neville and myself stood up after Alex left the room helping Mrs Weasley and Mrs Longbottom with dinner, I wasn't allowed near anything that I could do any damage with considering the last time I tried to cook for the Weasleys I nearly burned down the Burrow, I guess my cooking skills had became rusty after my time cooking for the Dursleys.

Fred and George were sitting casually on the table watching us and Mr Weasley was talking about all the things Alice and Frank had missed out on while in the hospital and how he didn't understand the meaning behind Rugby and its Rules. As I stood chopping up vegetables the muggle way I felt Ginny lightly brush her fingers against the back of my neck and I instantly responded as if my skin had been on fire and I kissed her forehead.

We stood side by side chopping and slicing and I couldn't help but stare at her, she is so beautiful and I was so caught up I didn't even hear Mr Weasley call my name, until Ginny nudged me in the arm that I answered.

"What..." I asked and everyone kind of laughed at me, they knew I was perving on my fiancee and I didn't care.

"I was telling Frank and Alice about the whole process and to the extent you went to against Voldemort. You are a hero Harry..." I could feel my face go beetroot red and shook my head adamantly.

"If I am a hero then so is everyone else in this room, I didn't do it alone sir." I said with a slight annoyed tone and they seemed to understand my frustration and left it alone.

"So let me get this straight, this girl is going to bring back James and Lily who died when Harry was a baby in the first war...I can't believe they are gone." Mrs Longbottoms question hung in the air as Molly nodded and continued chopping the mortal way having some difficulty keeping it even.

"But she can bring them back..." Everyone looked at me and the knife in my hand could cut the tension it was so thick.

"And Remus and Sirius are gone aswell?" She asked with a slightly sad smile.

"Yes but she _**can**_bring them back, well she can bring back Remus, she is unsure of Sirius, him and Alex have a past you see..." As they continued talking I just tried to block it out.

I couldn't help but think of the future, I know I should not because I could get disappointed. In a week I could have my parents and Sirius in my life, I could have a normal christmas and be a complete family unit, then my thoughts drifted to Ginny.

Alternate Christmas...one year at the Weasleys and one year at the Potters, and birthdays spent together full of cheerful family time. Although it was selfish I hoped Alex could pull it off because I wanted Sirius to be here, I wanted him at my wedding. I wanted my father beside me, I wanted my mother to hug me and tell me everything is going to be ok.

I had never really allowed myself to fantasize about my future because it has never been guaranteed I would live past each year at Hogwarts but the feeling that knowing Voldemort is dead I allowed myself to have that fantasy in my head of me and Ginny and our future together, living together and having children. My musings were interrupted by Alex coming in the door and she smiled a sad smile at me to which I gave a pathetic wave at her I knew she could hear my thoughts and that smile seemed to calm me a little.

"I have a friend coming here she should get here in a few hours and I hope you don't mind but I'm changing room arrangements, I know you all have magic and you can use it to create a room of your own so each couple goes into a room of their own ok?" Everyone stood stunned, we had been allowed to use minimal magic in the house and nothing else so I was rather gobsmacked to hear her approval.

"I have made them up with blankets and beds etcetera but you all can fix it if you want with your magic. Obviously Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Longbottom will stay the same but with Maddy coming I need more room so they are already made up and have your names on the doors ok." They all nodded at her and Fred sighed obviously not having a partner so Alex said to Angie if she wanted to bunk with Maddy to let the boys catch up.

She agreed almost immediately I knew back in Hogwarts that she didn't have much friends who were girls but she blended in well with Hermione and Ginny so the prospect of Maddy she would be excited. That was all she had announced and then went upstairs with Angie to put the finishing touches on the bedrooms and talk.

I was nervous and excited that Maddy was coming, if she was Alexs friends how much did she know? Are we going to be allowed to use magic? Does she know Alex is a vampire. All of my questions died of with Ginny, Ron and Hermione coming up to me.

"We are being kicked out...Luna and Neville went for a walk and Fred and George are away for a fly." Ron said with a slightly depressed tone of voice and I instantly knew that he would have liked to have gone with them but he knew that the Twins needed some time together and we all gave them as much time as possible.

"What do you wanna do?" Ginny asked me and we all broke off into our pairs and Ginny and I went up to my room and we lay down on the four poster bed of our new room and got our wands out.

We were sitting making improvements on our room and I didn't know how long we were staying here but I felt like I was home, it was strange the feelings I had. Being here with Alex and everyone I am feeling more at home than I ever had even at the Burrow and it felt nice.

"I feel it too..."Ginny said to me with a smile. At times it felt so weird to know that she could tell what I was thinking. I have never had that with anyone before so it was nice and safe there is nothing more that I want.

"I want that fantasy Ginny...I was the alternative Christmas with one year at our house, one year at your parents, one at my parents. Is it selfish of me to want that? Is it selfish of me to want my parents and Sirius?" She shook her head and kissed me.

"Oh Harry, its not selfish...you grew up with the most horrible people and you deserve a family." She smiled at me and for the first time in this trip I had a feeling in my gut. We will be ok...this will work.

"Kids...dinner is ready." I heard Mrs Weasleys voice scream throughout the house. We made our way downstairs together and I knew that no matter what happened as long as I had Ginny everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_I wanted to keep the story going so I gave two chapters to make up for the fact that I have been a really bad fanfictioner! :)_

_Please keep me updated on what you think! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_HarryPOV_

We were all sat around the lounge after dinner telling our many funny stories of everyone who had passed.

"And of course Sirius said don't do that James you dont hit him with sticks just eye gouge him like they do in rugby, not having a clue what he was talking about at the time..." Frank said with a smile and heavy heart, as we all sat in silence and held onto our other halves hand.

"I still can't believe this is happening to us...I mean I died and us sitting here defies the laws of nature completely..." Fred looked at George and smiled as did we all because truthfully none of us had any idea what we were letting ourselves in for.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt here but Maddy should be here soon and I really appreciate y'all trusting me on this ok..." Every time she spoke I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were related even in a distant way that had spanned over hundreds of years. She is my great grandmother and she looks no older that 25.

"Look I will be the first to admit that I was slightly sceptical at the start but Alex, you have given me my son back..." We were interrupted by Neville who piped in his two cents.

"Yeah I mean my parents were sitting in a mental ward before you came along and I have nothing but gratitude toward you Alex...the way you can reunite families is a gift." He spoke and Luna squeezed his hand hard and glanced around the room.

"Exactly...these families are almost complete again and I know that it will be difficult when it comes to Sirius but whatever was meant to be will be." Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes as Mr Weasley ended his speech and I saw almost all of the women in the room misty eyed aswell.

"Thank You for all of your faith in me...that's actually why Maddy is here, if she will help me I think I know a way to bring Sirius back" She was cut off by a slight knock on the door and before any of us could move a voice called out...American of course.

"Bitch you betta get yo ass down here..." Full of eloquence of course that must have been Maddy...we all casually made our way toward the door and this gorgeous looking girl was standing at the door with a suitcase.

"Ok you call me in a fluster and panicked telling me I had to come quickly...this better be good..." Alex moved in a blur and before I realised it had her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Thank You...so much!" I could tell these two are close friends...even just a momentary glance in their eyes the mutual respect they had for one another was quite obviously shown. As I looked at George he walked over toward Alex and Maddy and stuck his hand out both Alex, Ginny and I rolled our eyes at him kiss her hand.

"Hello darling...you alright?" I smiled at her disgusted look she had plastered on her face.

"Ok let's get something straight right now...girls with asses like mine do not talk to guys with faces like yours..." This made everyone erupt into laughter causing him not to feel embarrassment but to wink at her.

"We will see..." I smiled at them both and Alex had that no nonsense look on her face again.

"Ok so the real reason I called you down here is that I need you help...come into the lounge and I will explain everything." Everyone made a move to go to but I felt they deserved some time to catch up.

"Come on guys let's give them some privacy..." I grabbed Ginnys hand and went outside for a walked and I am unsure where everyone else went to but all that mattered was Ginny. As we sat beside this big old tree I leant my back against it and she sat in between my legs stroking from my ankle up to my knee.

"I love this place Ginny, I want to stay here forever..." I murmured in her ear and placed a kiss against the back of her neck.

"Me too...I feel so at home here." She turned around and kissed me whilst straddling my waist we sat making out for what felt like forever before we were interrupted by Mr and Mrs Longbottom.

"Looks like this spot is taken Alice..." He said with a chuckle and I felt my face blush with embarrassment. It could have just as easily been Mr and Mrs Weasley that caught us and I'm not too sure Mr Weasley would take to kindly to seeing my hand up his only daughters top.

"Don't be embarrassed Harry you should have seen the the amount of times I caught your mother and father making out and much more in the Room of Requirement. I smiled and we both stood up and Ginny walked ahead with Mrs Longbottom whereas I walked slowly back across the vast grounds toward the house with Mr Longbottom

"You are just like your father Harry but you have your mothers..." I interrupted him.

"Eyes...I know..." He paused for a second and nodded his head slightly.

"Yes you do and I am sure you have heard that many times but I was going to say temperament. Your mother had the greatest capacity to love and also was fiercely loyal. You are the perfect blend of James and Lily from what my son has told me.". I smiled at him before looking at my shoes.

"You have an incredible son yourself Mr Longbottom. Neville has been an amazing friend to me and has grown into and incredible wizard and if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be standing talking to you right now..." He swelled with pride at that sentence and I couldn't wait to see my father again. He has missed so much in my life that I can't wait to share with him.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys so I am updating as many of my stories as possible...hope you enjoy this chapter! if you have any suggestions please let me know!**_

_**So without further ado CHAPTER 17!**_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**AlexPOV**_

As the families left me alone with Maddy she had that no none sense look upon her face that I knew all too well and I saw her apprehension and I could immediately tell I was in for a grilling from her.

"Ok sweetie...spill. You call me all in a tizzy and ask me to come. You never ask for help hun what's going on?" I took a deep breath and looked at her, knowing that she could see the fear in my eyes.

"Look, this one is important ok." She leaned a little bit closer toward me and I could tell she was intrigued.

"Alright sweetie, you are scaring me a little bit ok." I just laughed nervously at her.

"The kid that was here with the glasses holding hands with the girl with the red hair. His name is Harry Potter and we are related." Her jaw actually dropped when I said this, Maddy is never flappable, I have only ever seen her shocked once and that was when I revealed what I am to her.

"What do you mean related...sweetie you have been dead for hundreds of years ok, how is he related I would love to know." She was sceptical I know she was, who wouldn't be.

"Before I turned I had a child and the blood line carried on. Harry is my great grandson." She looked at me as if my head needed examined.

"Ok...so be kind and rewind...girl this is crazy you mean to tell me that you have had grand kids all this time and didn't tell me..." I knew she felt slightly betrayed but I couldn't tell her what I didn't know at the time.

"I didn't find out until recently Mads and besides you would have thought I was crazy!" She looked right into my eyes and nodded her head.

"I still do. Ok look let me meet the kid and see for myself. Wait what did you say his name was again?" I smiled at her and I was silently glad she had changed her mind.

"Harry Potter..." At that her face dropped in shock and elation.

"Of course your DNA would create the chosen one able to kill Voldemort." I gave her a hug and held my hand up to stop whatever thought was floating around in her head.

"Wait there is more. Do you remember the man I met in Hawaii?" She grinned that big cheesy grin at me and nodded my head.

"You mean the one you fell head over heels for and abandoned in a hotel room?" She smiled even bigger as I nodded my head.

"Yeah that one..." She motioned for me to go on but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Well he is Harrys Godfather..." And insert ear piercing shriek here.

"WHAT! Are you joking?" I shook my head and of course she was flabbergasted at this.

"Wow...this weird family tree just got worse!" She was nearly pissing her pants at this now.

"Maddy please can you focus?" She made a half assed attempt at trying to calm herself down but it obviously wasn't working.

"Ok so what am I here for?" I looked at her with a smile and she then understood.

"Ok so Sirius died and I am bringing some people back for the people who saved the world essentially. Since Sirius had a connection to me it can be construed as personal gain." She nodded her head at me in understanding.

"So I have a plan. If I redirect my magic through you, then you can bring them back." I saw her freeze in slight fear at that.

"Ok I have seen that crazy shit that you pull doing resurrections its scary...but you loved him didn't you?" I could only nod at her and she took my hand in hers and nodded right back.

"I will do it...just promise me you will at least make a play for him..." I shoved her in the shoulder.

"MADDY!" She laughed with me and smiled that smile I love so much.

"Look I'm sorry sweetie but this is amazing. There is one thing you can say about your life, it ain't boring." She stood up and hugged me and we walked back out into the kitchen we were greeted by Ginny and Alice Longbottom.

"Hey..." I liked Ginny she was different and her and Harry were two peas in a pod.

"Hey yourself...where's Harry?" She motioned behind her and sure enough I saw him and Frank trailing behind the Girls probably talking about football.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" In order for this to work I will probably need all of the magical energy I can muster up.

"They shouldn't be too far away." She smiled at me before I went to look for everyone else.

GinnyPOV

As I walked away from Harry with Alice she had a serious look on her face.

"So how serious are you and Mr Potter? I hear rumours you are engaged?" I could only nod at her and look sheepishly at the ground.

"Yes we are." I saw the mischievous look on her face. And she held her hand out to look at my ring.

"Well it seems Harry has expensive taste." I smiled sheepishly at my feet.

"You both are so much like Lily and James. The way you interact is incredible, its like deja vu." I was slightly embarrassed but I see that as a compliment.

"I was the first person Lily told when she was pregnant. I was so happy for them. And then Frank and I got put under that awful curse." I saw tears pool in her eyes and it was then that I saw the lines in her face. I saw the pain and anguish that Mrs Longbottom had suffered and I couldn't imagine being in her shoes. I couldn't imagine missing out on my sons life.

"I am sorry Mrs Longbottom...I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you...to miss out on so much in Nevilles life. He is an incredible man Mrs Longbottom." She gave me a hug and ticked my arm in hers.

"Let's go and catch up with everyone." We walked back into the house and saw Alex and Maddy walking towards us.

"Hey..." I am really liking Alex she is probably the coolest person I have ever met in my life.

"Hey yourself...where's Harry?" I motioned behind me and sure enough I saw him and Frank trailing behind the Girls probably talking about football.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" I was slightly curious about that.

"They shouldn't be too far away..." I said and then she walked away I don't know where she went to but it must have been about ten minutes before everyone was settled in the living room.

"Ok so I asked Maddy here to help me overcome some obstacles. I am going to bring back Tonks and Remus today but since it is double the amount of people then I will need her magical contribution." I was confused for a second. But she went on to explain.

"I needed to think of a way around the whole Sirius issue. I think I have it figured out but we r going to get sorted with Remus and Tonks." I saw her glance at Andromeda who sat beside Harry with Teddy on his knee.

"Mrs Tonks I was wondering if I can use you and Hermione...please" Hermione looked so confused for a second and truth be told so was I.

"You didn't know did you?" I think that was the first time in my life I had seen Hermione lost for words.

"What is it I am supposed to know?" She glanced at us all and then back to Alex again she was nervous.

"Alright...um...your related to Lupin...distantly but related by blood. And I thought since the connection would be stronger with blood then..." Ok what...did LUpin know this?

"Yeah...ok...blood...I can do that." Andromeda held onto Hermiones shoulders. As they all sat down on the floor Alex motioned for Maddy and Harry to come over.

"Why me?" Harry was confused everyone in this room did not understand what on earth that was about.

"I need the strongest of magic and in this room it is Harry, Hermione and Maddy. With the strongest of magic it will not drain me and will help the process. Harry passed Teddy to me and he was playing with my ring but very quiet almost as if he knew something was going to happen.

They sat in a large circle in the middle of the room and I heard Alex recite the incantation once the drops of blood came from Hermione and Andromeda before the light eninated around them and it sounded like and explosion before the light became even brighter, so bright I had to shield Teddys eyes and there they were.

Kneeling side by side we all looked away as they put on the robe Alex had brought out for them. This is incredible.

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Herro everybody! Sorry I have been so neglectful lately I have no excuses but please kepp with my story. I love Harry Potter and I hope you are enjoying reading it.**_

_**Please keep me informed of your opinions!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HP CHAP 18<strong>_

_HARRYPOV_

As I saw Tonks and Lupun stand up and take in their surroundings they noticed me, Andromeda and Teddy. The disbelief in their faces had never been more evident as tears sprung to Tonks eyes as she took in her little boy that is not so little anymore. He was still just a young child when they died but it was as if he recognised them as soon as they looked at him.

"Harry..." Remus whispered to me before throwing his arms around me and squeezing me so tight I thought I was going to pass out, Remus was a little slower as Teddy only just caught his eye in the peripheral and I went over and lifted him from Gin's arms. Initially he squirmed and didn't want to be lifted from Ginny but he traced the scar on my forehead and looked nervously at his parents but his little hands itched in front of his like he knew he could trust them and wanted to go to his father.

"Say hi to daddy Teddy..." I saw Remus grab a hold of Tonks hand and both of their eyes were brimming with tears as Teddy gave them a little childs wave.

"Hi buddy..." His reaction was instantaneous as he giggled and held his hands out to his parents whom lifted him and hugged him so tight. We decided to give them time together as a family and all of us walked out of the living room and I noticed Alex had disappeared.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Ron was flabbergasted at the fact that she can slip away without anyone even noticing and all of the young ones went looking for her and we had eventually made our way to the barn where we heard music playing and Lo and behold was Alex in a pair of navy overalls and her white vest top with her head in the hood of an old looking car.

"Hey girl..." As Maddy perched herself on top of the car I saw her smile and couldn't help but wonder how long they have known one another. Their friendship was based on trust and it reminded me of Ron, Hermione and myself.

"How did you find me?" We all made our way to find a seat somewhere, Ginny had opted to sit on my knee and I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her hip bone and she leant her whole body weight into me and relaxed instantly.

"We checked everywhere else first..." At that She nodded and I found myself looking around the room at everyone and noticed that the twins went over to sit on a bale of hay on the opposite end of the barn with Maddy and Anjelina. Neville and Luna went over toward the small sofa at the door and Ron and Hermione sat with their fingers intertwined beside us on another chair.

"Do you need any help?" Ginny jumped up from my knee and walked over to where Alex was before lifting the tools up and inspecting them as Alex explained to her what she needed them for.

"If you want to..." I could tell that the isolation was Alex's choice and it was probably tough having all of these strangers invade her home. Both of the girls were tinkering away with the car before I saw George and Fred come out of the tack room hold up three bottles of Jack Daniels.

"Hey granny can we drink these?" She nodded without even fazing about the nickname she has now accumulated for herself. Does anyone else find that completely weird...my great great great however many great grandmother looks younger than me.

"Don't blame me for your headache in the morning though..." As she continued on with the task at hand the two girls and Neville were the only ones who refused a drink. The rest of us though were getting pretty hammered.

"To my other half...and to having life complete at the end of this week...thanks to Alex. To Alex!" Fred and George both winked at her before taking a shot of JD and not before long all of us were a bit snockered to say the least. The night went on for another half an hour with the girls dancing and grinding and making out in the barn. I was sitting on the sofa and staring at my fiances arse and it is absolutely perfect...it wasn't long before before Mrs Weasley and Mrs Longbottom flew around the corner with the men hot on their tail.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Mrs Weasley was shocked at the scene in front of her as Fred and George were begging Hermione to teach them another verse of Que Sera and Ron was getting his hair braided with feathers by Luna and Maddy, I just sort of found my self still perving and drooling on my girlfriend...no sorry Fiancé.

"We are toasting to my recent resurrection!" Maddy decided to take this moment to snog Fred and as they continued to give a revolting display kissing in the corner and as it turned out all of us had the same idea as all of the people and their partners were making out.

It took all of the adults including Alex and Ginny to take one of us each under the arms and haul us up to the house. Andromeda was sitting with Teddy when I walked in with Ginny holding me up.

"Oh Merlin is he ok?" Her eyes creased up in worry as she shot up to her knees to aid Ginny in the carrying of me.

"I'm grrreeeaaaatttttt...do you get it? I'm Tony the Tiger!" The both looked at me funny with Andromeda waving her hand in front of her face as if someone farted. I keep forgetting that quoting muggle things to Witches and Wizards is a bit like trying to make a snowman in Africa it just isn't going to happen.

"Never mind...I'm going to bed..." As I walked towards the stairs the whole room started spinning and I fell flat on my face.

"Oh my god Harry!" I don't really remember much after that, Remus hoisted me up over his shoulder and hiked up the stairs.

"You were never this strong before? You could barely hold yourself up never mind me. Was that because of the howlyness and wolfyness that made you weak..." He just chuckled and put me on top of the bed and left me in Ginnys capable hands.

"Goodnight Harry...keep his head to the side in case he vomits Ginny..." I held up my fingers trying to do the A OK sign that scuba divers use but i was not very successful as he left with one last chuckle and Ginny walked over to the bed.

"I love you...so much!" I kissed her cheek and then all I remember is weakening up the next morning to a headache and an empty bed. I am almost afraid to move because I can feel the pounding in my head was that of a jackhammer against the road.

"Good Morning!" Both Ginny and Lupin exclaimed with much exuberance and in that moment I wanted to kill them both.

"Egh!" I just lifted the covers up over my head and decided to try and sleep. The thought of leaving this bed was as appealing as a lobotomy as both of them laughed at my expense.

"I got it Ginny..." Remus laughed and plonked down on my bed as Ginny left the room and each footstep was as if it had been amplified in a megaphone.

"So can you tell me what the hell is going on? Where is this American? So I can meet her." At this I bounced up and met his gaze with what I was trying to convey worry. She is not here? where is she? Didin't he meet her last night at the drunkapades.

"Where is she?" He smiled and shrugged at me before laughing slightly.

"I wanna thank her, I have never felt so good in my entire life. I get to see my son grow up. Do you know how fulfilling that is?" I nod slightly at him as he hands me the water and painkillers on the bedside table.

"Have you not seen her yet?" I was worried but as he explained to me that She disappeared after we were busted drinking. Apparently Maddy said she is trying to hunt as much as possible because she had never resurrected that many people in one to before. Remus sat for about an hour talking and catching up on life and I told him all about the battle after he died and all about Teddy before I decided to shower and go downstairs to be with the eclectic family that I seemed to have accumulated over the years. I couldn't help but feel so lucky going from a boy with nothing to a man with everything I could ever want...well almost everything, in two days I hope to have all of my dreams come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**My many apologies! I am so sorry but I seem to have uploaded the wrong Chapter :D Thanks to BostonGirl2012 for bringing it to my attention! Thanks Girl I owe you one! This Chapter is the correct one!**_

_**CHAPTER 19**_

_**AlexPOV**_

After everyone was carried inside following their drinking session it was around 3.30am and I let Ginny know where I was going and asked her to make sure everyone knew I was safe because I know how Mrs Weasley freaks out. I decided to go for a hunt and a swim in the lake.

I sat after catching a Grizzly Bear and draining it I sat on a large boulder beside the lake i had just finished swimming in, I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and his family. In a way I can't actually believe he is related to me, when his father comes back as well he is also related to me and I can't get my head around that. I thought that my baby didn't survive the famine because when I tried to look for her I had always came up empty.

I have been alive longer that anyone can possibly imagine, I have survived countless wars and famines as the years have trickled on and it has been lonely...except for those two weeks.

I had seen a tattooed foul mouthed Wizard sit drinking a beer at a beach bar in Hawaii and I had just came from snorkelling. Little did he know I didn't need the gear but I always left it on the bottom of the sea bed and got it when I was coming back to shore so as the muggles didn't get suspicious.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was wearing an amazing White Bikini that looked incredible and made me feel so sexy. I had my hunting blade attached to my upper thigh and my hair was long and flowing the whole way down my back. I ordered a beer and saw a group of Witches and Wizards stare at me as I stood nursing a cold pint.

One of them caught my eye, he had black as coal hair and tattoos covering his arms and chest, his blood smelled amazing, it called to me. I could not hear anything coming from his head, he was a blank slate for me...complete silence and that was a rarity...so rare in fact that it had never happened in my hundreds of years.

"Hey there pretty girl..." And he was British just to top it all off, he had to have a cute accent that made me weak in the knees!

"Hey..." I thought maybe if I could just ignore him he would disappear...apparently though he was determined and I was determined to drink hi dry. As I stood beside him I tried not to drink that delicious potent scent that was making my head cloudy.

"What's your name?" I took a swig of my beer and looked him dead in those beautiful eyes and smiled before holding my hand out to shake his.

"Alex..." He moved closer to me and took my hand and shook it whilst never letting my gaze go it was the most intense stare I had ever encountered and I felt my shield slip and I took a deep breath inward ad I was a goner.

"Sirius..." I nodded at such an unusual name and I felt his hand trail from my hand to my wrist. We spent a few more hours together before he asked me out to dinner that night and I reluctantly agreed because A-He is a Wizard and I am a Vampire...it is not a good idea to intermingle and B-His eyes were begging me to say yes and C-I could already tell he was going to be amazing in bed.

After I showered and changed into a white tank top, red long skirt and a pair of white sandals I met him at the Restaurant in his hotel. He was staying in the Turtle Bay with his friends and as soon as I saw him my dead heart skipped a small beat.

"Wow you look incredible..." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek as soon as I was in reach to do so and he smelled amazing his cologne was so enticing and my eyes roamed the whole was over his body.

"You too..." I was trying to play it Coy of Course but that shirt sat tight across his well-muscled chest and I could tell he played Quidditch. Those arms were made to be a beater. As we got talking into a comfortable rhythm and we ordered our food he asked me the question I didn't really want to answer. I had a story I told muggles but I felt bad lying to him.

"So what do you do Alex?" I took a sip of my beer and smiled at him before leaning my elbows on the table which I would have gotten scolded for if Maddy was there.

"What do you think I do? I mean what screams to you when you think of me?" I asked him in a playful way but not enough to panic and let him think I'm easy, but enough to know I was very interested.

"I'm thinking model?" I shook my head as he named all of these jobs that I have done before over the years but he eventually gave up and I decided to go for cover story.

"I am a Trend youth consultant for a Designer in New York." It was completely fabricated of course but I couldn't tell him I was an undead vampire who occasionally consults with the Minister of Magic and is a close personal friend of his Ex-Headmaster could I?

We talked for a while later and after dinner was over we moved over to a private cabana I had scored when Sirius went to talk to his friends I of course persuaded the male manager to give me one by batting my eyelids of course.

"This is fancy...you not going to lure me here and kill me are you?" I stood up and handed him a glass of wine before standing next to him and shaking my head in amusement.

"I propose a toast...to new friendships..." I held up my glass and clinked against his before taking a sip...ok a few gulps.

"New Friendships..." I was unsure who initiated it but all I could feel was his lips. As we stood and made out for what felt like an hour but was more than likely a few minutes I felt him take the glass out of my hand and setting it on the table beside us and then all of my inhibitions went flying out of the window.

One of his hands held tight against my hipbone and his hand felt scorching hot against the small strip of exposed skin between my skirt and top. His other hand wrapped into my hair and the back of my neck pulling me even deeper into the kiss if that were possible, and when he moaned as I tugged his hair all bets were off.

"Do you share a hotel room with any of your friends?" He gleamed a smile at me before shaking his head and pulled me in for another kiss and when he pulled away I couldn't help but get lost in those grey pools.

"Please stay with me...I don't think I can let you leave..." He said this with such brutal honesty as I held onto the loops in his pants with one hand and held onto his upper arm with the other.

"I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to..." After that night we spent almost every waking moment together except for when I hunted and when his friend got irritated that all he wanted to do was stay with me. After two weeks of non-stop sex and having fun together I got the call about a situation in Paris ad Mongolia with Werewolves and left to let him get in with his life.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I was broken out of my reverie by Remus Lupin...I never really got a good look at him before but now I could see him and his pictures don't do him any justice. He was a noticeably tall man with a thin stature and quite a pale face. He had many lines on his face which I am sure are from the many years he had from turning into a werewolf. His hair was a light brown colour with random flecks of grey throughout. It was then that I realised it was probably mid afternoon and everyone hasn't seen me since the evening before.

"So you're the infamous Alex...Harry has told me all about you. I remember you now." I stood up from the rock beside the lake and took notice of the way he looked at me.

"Why is it every time I see you, it's in a bikini?" I nod and chuckle slightly before throwing on my shorts and vest top and I notice he was all duffled up in a coat and winter boots. I sort of ignored his question and he smiled at me.

"So let me see if I have got this right...you dated Sirius...broke his heart..." I looked away at this point because I not only broke his heart I broke my own. "And you're Harry and James grandmother who is a vampire and can bring people back from the dead..." I nodded at him and only just realised how ridiculous it all sounded.

"Pretty much yeah...how are you feeling?" He nodded and motioned to the rock beside him that was rather big.

"I feel good...better than I ever did when I was alive..." I nodded at him and all of that was to be expected. I was slightly unsure how to explain all of this to him but I am going to give it a go.

"As you come back there is like a purifying cleansing that all half breeds will be stripped of that side of you and just be normal again." I could see him take all of this in as I explained what happened.

"Harry said you might not be able I bring him back?" I shook my head and looked at my bare feet as he touched my shoulder gently.

"Why?" I knew he was uncomfortable asking me this but he also needed to know the answer he missed his best friend and I know the thoughts of only having part of the Marauders was hard for him. Even though Peter Pettigrew betrayed them he was once their friend and the loss of their friend has taken its Toal on him.

"I can't use my gift for personal gain. Even if I do manage to bring him back...nothing can ever happen anyway..." He looked confused for a second before it clicked.

"Can he be taken away again if you abuse it? If you and Sirius try to be together can they take him away?" I have never had to bring someone back that I shouldn't before apart from Albus and it didn't even work so in all honesty I don't know so all I could do is shrug. We sat in comfortable silence together before he announced he was heading back and mounted his broom.

"You coming? Were celebrating..." I nodded and told him I will be home soon just needed to gather my head. He seemed to understand that all I needed was time alone and left with a parting smile. Now is the first big one...Mr and Mrs Potter this should be good if not completely terrifying.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Please forgive my little faux pas on the last chapter...I do hope you enjoy this next Chapter! Please let me know what you think of it! Your reviews make me feel so much better when I read them! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>_

_**GinnyPOV**_

It was almost 6.30pm before Alex had decided to grace us with her presence. Remus said she wpuld be home soon after him but that was three hours ago. I was slightly worried about the effect all of this was having on her psyche. She looked a shadow of the outgoing woman we had saw when we first came here, I mean I know she had been around for hundreds of years but at the end of the day she is still only just a woman. There is only so much a woman can take before he is pushed over the edge and she has had over 900 years of grief and he has had to do it alone.

As I took in her appearance I noticed several differences in her and her hair was now a light shade of brown dip dyed with purple bottom instead of the red and blonde we had seen and I couldn't help but think she was like Tonks and I know Tonks had noticed the same thing as she gave her a strange look.

"Hey we were wondering where you had got to..." Hermione, Myself and Alex had grown quite close as the days have past and I had grown to care for her quite a bit and I could also notice the similarities between her and Harry. As the days past by I saw her turn her head to the side which was the same way as Harry when she was concentrating. She also had a habit of chewing her lip when she was nervous something else Harry did when he was nerous too or guilty of something.

"Yeah I needed to hunt..." Some of the newer members of the table looked slightly confused for a second and I forgot that Remus and Tonks didn't quite understand fully what Alex was. That was before Fred decided to give them a show and walked over to Alex and pretended he was going to bite her neck.

"Who was it this time? Unsuspecting businessman or a lesbian in a bar..."

She smiled slightly before turning around and going all vampy on him he moved so much more than was natural and holding was him by his shirt against the wall a few feet off the ground. The veins in her face and teeth pointing down made her look so menacing and yet I couldn't look away from her and neither could anyone else. Remus and Tonks looked slightly shocked but I could tell she was pissed off at Fred already but the smile she had was one of pure sweetness.

"Ok no eating your guests Alex..." She pouted slightly at Maddy who giggled at her and went over to Fred and straightened out his shirt and kissed his cheek.

"Couldn't I have a little bite..." I saw Harry beside me almost crack up when she smiled devilishly at Fred but was sincere in her question, he looked absolutely petrified as did mum.

"No!"

"Yes!" Both me and mum exclaimed at the same time and she glared at me as I shrugged my shoulders at her and laughed.

"I am only kidding Mrs Weasley relax!" I saw her shoulders de-tense slightly as She set him down and he scrambled back over to George, Maddy and Angelina who were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

"Ok time for dinner to be served..." Tonks and Mrs Longbottom came into the room with an equal smile on their faces and high fived each other at their accomplishment.

We all walked into the kitchen and saw the food sitting from one end of the table to the other. Neville looked at me and everyone else who had a non believing face expression on their face. As we all sat around the table I noticed that Alex again was noticeably absent and I saw Remus looking for her again before we found my mother pressuring her into having dinner.

It was shocking the difference in Lupin now that the before...he had more colour in his cheeks and the lines around his eyes were not as prominent as before. As we all sat in a comfortable chatter between us all I felt Harry glance over at me every couple of minutes in a security stance.

_**AlexPOV**_

I decided to sit at the table and pick over a bread roll with everyone, I was feeling slightly sloshy as this time I had dried three grizzlies. The chatter that engulfed the table was one of many subjects. Mr and Mrs Weasley were agonising over the challenge I had faced with bringing back Sirius and him being an ex-lover. Harry and Ginny were making funny faces at Teddy and having a deep conversation with Remus and Andromeda that I didn't really want to eavesdrop on but I just couldn't help myself.

"You have to admit...if someone had came to you a year ago and gave you this opportunity what would you have done?" I saw everyone glance at me and I know Harry knew I heard their conversation even though I was at the opposite end of the table.

"To be perfectly honest I'm so grateful for everything Alex has done for me...all of the consequences of dark magic has been lifted. Remus you get to spend time with Teddy and we get Harrys parents back too." Of course I saw Ginn wink at me as she knew I was eavesdropping...don't miss a beay them two. They continued to talk for about ten minutes until Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up as did Mr and Mrs Longbottom and bid everyone goodnight. Half and hour later Andromeda followed them and took Teddy with her to bed most likely giving Tonks and Remus time together their first night back together. That left me, Harry the Weasley brothers and Maddy. Angelina went to call her mother meanwhile Remus andTonks sat across from me.

"So can you tell me how Sirius Black ended up with such a hottie like you Alex?" Fred Weasley asked with a huge cheesy grin plastered on his face as he nudged his brothers elbow.

"Excuse me?" In my eyes Sirius was perfect and when I saw the posture of him in the Daily Prophet that he escaped Azkaban well he was looking a bit worse for wear but I still got lost in those Grey pools but I can understand everyone's apprehension and confusion.

"I'm just saying he is not exactly a looker...is he?" I smiled and leaned forward on my arms before cocking my head to the side and showed them a pearly white smile that seemed to unnerve them slightly.

"And you two are?" This statement from me learnt a laugh from everyone except the boys who glared at everyone and looked at me with a pissed off expression.

"I am just saying...Sirius is so old..." Again the boys just kept walking into these tonight keep the shovel out so they can dig a bigger hole.

"I am over 900 years old do you not think I am a little but older than him? Just a little..." Again everyone just cracked up so much and I saw their faces turn bright red while Maddy piped up and laughed at them.

"Look just give up dude you are never going to win against her..." Both of them shirked down on their seats a little and looked at each other before the their gazed met the ground.

"How did you meet? Was it incredibly romantic?" Hermione said this with a smile plastered on her face and I saw Harry's head snap up at me and I read a memory in his head when Sirius told his about me I couldn't help but smile. I felt a sense of elation at the fact that he told Harry about me, made me feel tingly inside. Well it did before I shouted at myself for feeling like this.

"Not really no...I was out swimming and hunting...he was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of Shorts..." Remus and Tonks leant into one another and he wrapped his arms around her. "I remember Remus and your parents were there." Harry smiled at me and I saw Ginny put her arm around her shoulders.

"Was it love at first sight?" I cringed slightly because in my head I knew it was but Hermione had a slight romantic notion of everything and I knew she was hoping for some slightly idealised view of romance but we anything but the Happily Ever After.

"It was in a way...he just walked right up to me and said "Hey Pretty Girl..." That was it, and the rest just fell into place." Hermione and Tonks smiled at me and looked lovingly into each of their partners eyes.

"Why did you leave?" I could tell that in the short time Harry had spent with his godfather that had grown extremely close to one another and although he could never work up the courage to ask me this but Ronald being well Ronald didn't have a problem asking me this at least he didn't see any problem with it until Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"A number of things...I had received a call from the Minister of Magic and they had a werewolf problem in Paris that needed to be checked on...ASAP" I shrugged my shoulders at them.

"Why was the other reason? You said a number of things. " I was hoping no one caught it but Ginny did and I saw that her eyes burned even brighter than before as she held my gaze.

"I think in a way I was slightly scared...I...you have to understand that up till that moment I had spent the last 800 plus years by my self and to fell that deeply for someone was such a foreign feeling and concept for me I think I just ran." All of the females in the room looked at me like I was crazy except for Maddy she knows firsthand what it feels like to be alone for a lifetime.

"Did he know about your alternative diet?" Remus asked me and I think he knew the answer because they were such close friends...they probably told each other everything and he would be slightly miffed if Sirius kept the fact that his Summer Fling was a blood sucking vampire. All I could do was shake my head at him and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"I'm going to go to sleep...you coming up?" I heard Ginny ask Harry and it wasn't laced with inuendo I think she just wants him beside her but he kissed her and told her he would be up as soon as he could. Everyone followed suit except for Remus and Harry who stayed behind with me and I walked into the kitchen and brought out three glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Are you nervous? About bringing him back?" I nodded slightly as I filled the glass half way with wine and handed one to each of them.

"I am in a way...I'm nervous to see him again...I tried to visit him in Azkaban." Remus snapped his head up at this and I saw Harry look shocked as well.

"What!? Even I didn't go and see him..." They both had expressions of awe and shock on their faces but they looked at each other and then back at me.

"Why?" I heard trepidation and I could tell Harry had a hard job coming to terms with the fact that I was his grandmother and I had a relationship with his family before him.

"I went in and they said I wasn't family and I couldn't see him...I wasn't on the list of approved people to see him because essentially the Ministry kept me a secret from the world so I wasn't supposed to exist." Remus shook his head and it was as if a lightbulb was lit up in his face and something dawned on him and little did I know it would provoke a reaction from him and not a positive one.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

HarryPOV

I was momentarily confused at his hand hitting the sofa then I saw Remus's face turn red then beetroot and then a deep plum shade of purple and he sprung to his feet and glared between me and her and his features had never looked more alive then.

"That's why he couldn't find you..." I saw him smile and trail his fingers through his hair making it stand on end in all different directions, it would remind you of sticking a finger in the electric socket.

"What are you waffling about?" I asked him with pure amusement and I heard Alex giggle slightly before he glared at me and tried to scowl but it wasn't working...the way he was reacting was as if a child had just found out Santa had been.

"After you left Hawaii he was heartbroken and was determined to find you he tried Magical Private Investigators and Muggle ones ad still no record of Alex Monroe, but that's not your real name is it? So of course that would make sense but he was a man on a mission i had never seen Sirius so determined if he had put that kind of fearless determination in his studies he would have been a straight A student..." She was shocked that Sirius went looking for her of course so was I but the way he spoke to me that Christmas the love in his voice was incredible and pure emotion.

"He...he came looking for me?" She sort of stumbled across the question and I saw her face light up in a smile before falling again into a sad smile that reached so far beyond her eyes just as Remus nodded before slumping down onto the sofa and polished off his glass of wine.

"Yeah he tried to but now it all makes sense now...they kept you a secret because of your ability and you are essentially the oldest living person so I think you need to get props for that and of course you would be considered a target so they have to make out that you were non-existent." Now Remus was getting sidetracked and didn't realised but to see the expression on Alex's face was one of pure emptiness.

"He loved you of course he came looking for you..." As I said this she smiled at me as I pulled her in for a hug her features broadened to a Cheshire Cat like grin.

"I can't believe he came looking for me..." She was smiling an honest to goodness smile again and Remus being Remus had to go and ruin it with his vulgarity and non verbal filter.

"Best sex of his life not that he had that much and the love of his life he said...his words not mine..." Her smile faltered a little as she said that but she looked quite smug as he said this.

"Remus!" He looked at me and shrugged whilst smiling at her and filling up his glass with wine.

"What!? Look Sirius pined for this girl till the day he died and I will be damned if I can't get them together again..." Alex's head snapped up at this and her expression turned from one of elation to one of fear.

"You can't!" He continued sipping his wine and asked why not? " Look I don't know what way it works ok but I might not even be able to do it but if I do by some miracle bring him back then I can't mess with fate ok." I nodded at her as she said this but Rems was acting so think I wanted to bang his head of the table.

"What has fate got to do with it..." I was really curious as much so as Remus the way I saw it if Alex meant that much to Sirius and vice versa I don't see why she can't just let him if she still loves him.

"There are rules for a reason and it happened with Albus I couldn't bring him back and when Sirius died before I tried to bring him back before and if I do manage o do it with all of this powerful magic and the equinox looming it could happen but if it is seen as personal gain for me then he could be taken away again."

This caught both of our attention as Remus sat upright in the chair and his eyes were widened so much I thought they were gonna bulge outta his head.

"You had sex with Dumbledore!?" Of course out of that sentence that is the part that's important. She just ignored him as I touched her wrist.

"Wait we can be taken away again..." He was freaking out because he was reincarnated and I know he needs to be sure of his humanity and life. Alex shook her head at his and his shoulders visibly relaxed again.

"No because of my relationship with him if I enter a romantic relationship then it could be seen as personal gain and usually the reincarnations live until they are very old and very grey but a freak accident is all it takes. Its possable it would be taken put on me." We nodded if acknowledgement and I saw her relax back into the chair with her glass of wine. We all sat in amicable silence for about five minutes before Remus broke the silence and glanced at me put of the corner of his eye.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked me while I sipped on my wine and truth be told I was excited but all I am feeling now is nerves.

"Yeah...kinda scared, they haven't seen me since I was very little." I loved the fact that I can be truthful with Remus the only other person I could do that with is Ginny. She always knew when something is wrong and I could never hide anything from her.

"Don't be nervous Harry did you not say you saw them in the forest?" Alex asked me while I looked at Remus and gulped.

"I did but I also saw Remus and Sirius there but I think it was my dream state?" Remus sat up and looked at me with a smile and he came over to sit beside me of the three seater.

"You saw me?" I nodded and his face filled with joy and his eyes brined with unshed tears.

"Why me?" I saw Alex get out the tequila bottle out and three shots glasses she could read my mind.

"You have always been a father figure to meRemus and I obviously needed you there." He nodded in agreement with me and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad your back Remus..." He thanked me and hugged me again before Alex headed out she said she had to meet someone. As she left it was just me and Remus and a bottle of tequila. Not a good combination because my filter tends to disappear.

"If you can't remember being there then I don't think they will remember." He shook his head in disagreement and came over to sit beside me.

"Not necessarily..." He tried to dispute my theory but it didn't really work so I decided to change the subject to something lighter.

"So what exactly happened to Sirius after Hawaii?" I knew Alex's side of the story but to hear about Sirius feelings and thought about this girl that he had always tried to keep guarded was slightly amusing because I can't imagine Sirius being fazed by anything.

"He was so unhinged, we had to leave three weeks early we had planned to go to LA and New York but we went home and he hired both a muggle and magical private investigator in order to double his efforts. After six months he gave up and got a job in the Ministry in order to try and track her down using ministry means but a year later he gave up." I saw him slump even further into the sofa and take a shot of tiquila and I followed suit.

"So he just gave up?" Remus nodded at me and shrugged his shoulders. He was probably surprised as well but the thought of Sirius just giving up the girl of his dreams seemed foreign to me, the Sirius I met was someone who reminded me they would fight.

"We'll now that I know what she can do obviously she wasn't meant to be found and this amazing house is obviously not supposed to be obvious for people it's in the middle of the mountains it screams solitude." I nodded and agreed with him while pouring another shot...I could feel myself getting more and more drunk and never in a million years could I have dreamt that I would be sitting here getting splattered with Remus Lupin. He was not only my fathers best fried but also my teacher and the only teacher I could call my friend who genuinely wanted to help me.

"I have got to say when I first met her I was not expecting to even like her but to be related to her is weird. When I first met her I thought she was hot..." He nodded in agreement and smiled at me before giggling.

"We'll she looks amazing for a 900 year old and let me tell you this much if she does manage to bring him back Sirius is so screwed because as soon as he sees her he will be a goner, he always was a sucker for a pretty woman never mind such a beautiful one like her." I laughed with him for another few minutes before his expression turned to one of concern and tiredness.

"We should go to bed? I need my rest and so do you...big day for you bud." He was excited to see his friend again I know that he is but he was worried about me even though he don't voice his concern he just placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Goodnight Remus." I said and hugged him tightly before reluctantly letting him go.

"Goodnight Harry...If you excuse me I am going to have sex with my wife it has been entirely too long." I saw him glance once more at me and nod slightly with a dirty smile etched on his face, that was a little bit too much comfort behind it.

As I found myself walking downstairs I found myself over thinking everything and I found myself slightly scared for tomorrow but I needed to deal with that in the morning tomorrow is a new day now is the time to kiss my beautiful wife-to-be.


	22. Chapter 22

HP CHAP 22

AlexPOV

It was really late when Harry and Lupin stumbled their way up the stairs and into their rooms before kissing their partners and passing out, dead to the world. Everything was eerily silent...everyone was sleeping and as I took in the sounds around me I heard a loud repetitive banging from the bedroom shared by the twins and it took an hour of that continuously before I saw George and Angelina come down into the kitchen where I was sitting and all I could do was let the smile invade my face because they looked so pissed off, as I looked at the clock I realised it was 3:30am and far too late for that to be keeping them awake.

"How is that even fair? We are right beside one another? I swapped rooms with him to be with Angelina not so he could put the mack on Maddy. The least he could do is put a silencing charm around the room. Trust me he knows how to do it...It was used so frequently in Hogwarts they shoulda renamed it the Weasley Charm." laughed at him and then I realised Maddy must be making the best of Fred's resurrection as I heard her moaning loudly and George's head banged hard against the counter top, before the youngest Weasley sibling arrived downstairs and sat beside me.

"I am going to kill him..." Ginny set her head lightly down on her arms followed closely by Tonks both of which are missing their partners in crime beside them.

"Where's Harry and Lupin?" Both of them laughed and Tonks took out Maddys cell phone that she showed them how to use earlier today and showed us all the picture of them both in their different beds butt ass naked passed out. After all of the alcohol they consumed both when I was with them and then after I went to meet Kingsley it's a wonder they lasted so long. Kingsley and I decided that my house was overrun with Wizarding folk as it is never mind the minister of Magic popping by for a visit in the middle of the night so he apparated in to the stables behind my house and we had a talk coming up with a cover story for when the Potters and Sirius come back.

"Wow cute butt..." Ginny glanced at me before she blushed as she noticed I was pointing at Remus' tattooed ass cheek and Tonks looked rather proud before explaining to me that she made him get it on their honeymoon as a joke. It is a small wolf on the top of his ass where the bottom of his back meets. As if that wasn't too much information already she continued on and informed me of her matching one in the same place. All of us cringed slightly before some of us tried to change the subject.

"Ron and Hermione are at it too...this house is like an aphrodisiac." As Ginny said this Frank and Alice came downstairs followed closely behind was Neville and Luna. Everyone immediately smelled the coffee and all of them were immediately curious of the black substance in the pit.

"What are you drinking Alex?" Alice lifted my cup and sniffed it before trying some and everyone then took that as their cue to try it. Only a couple of them liked it, as we all moved to the living room we heard the moaning go on for at least another hour as we all tried to take our minds of it by talking about ourselves before Ginny broke the silence.

"Are they not nearly finished?" I shook my head at her and laughed at her petulant expression and they all joined in my mocking.

"Trust me this is my home girl Maddy we are talking about, this could last all night..." All of them groaned before trickling off upstairs one by one and desperately tried to sleep but I have a funny feeling it isn't going to come easy I should have explained the side effects of coffee.

I sat for another few hours and wrote my column for the New York Times. A few years ago they hired me as a ghost writer for one of their columnists who had a nervous breakdown and I was happy with the anonymity. I had plenty of time on my hands and that was the main reason I was inHawaii when I met Sirius I was exploring the resort researching for my column. I faxed them my work and before I know it the sun was coming up. Everyone started to slowly make their way downstairs and at the end Harry and Remus sat down looking surprisingly ok for someone who drank their body weight in alcohol.

"Hey boys...did you have fun?" I asked with a smile and Harry nodded before kissing Ginny good morning as Remus did the same with Tonks.

"So breakfast anybody?" I asked before silently saying the spell and a huge breakfast feast appeared on the table that was gradually getting bigger and bigger the more people that arrived here. I wasn't doing it but I think it might be Mrs Weasley's going.

I tried not to do magic as much as possible because the more magic in the area the more the Ministry would get curious...I have stayed off their radar for a long time and I wasn't looking for that to change any time soon.

Small talk with everyone carried on throughout breakfast as everyone munched on French Toast before Mr and Mrs Weasley said they had to go home unfortunately. Mr Weasley had to go back to work and well not wanting to be apart from her husband she left to. Neville and Luna also announced that they were moving on with the next tour of America to make a little but of room and Frank and Alice were going with them. They wanted to spend as much time with their son as possible. They left that afternoon with a tearful goodbye to everyone and a promise to stop on the way home.

"Hey Alex can I talk to you for a second?" Harry was slightly sheepish as he asked me and I gave him a smile and nodded outside. Once he had his coat on we walked silently to the stables and I proceeded to tack up blue jeans and Gulliver. The apprehension for the other day reared its ugly head again as I gave him a leg up onto Blue jeans and we moved off and rode together in silence before I noticed we were far enough away from the house to talk.

"What's up?" He looked so scared in that moment and I saw that same broken child that was splashed across the Daily Prophet when Sirius was killed. The innocence and trepidation in his face was too much for me as I set my hand on his while he looked up at me in tears.

"Harry what's going on with you?" I asked him and I felt his hand wrap around the horn of the saddle at the front even tighter than before.

"I have no memories of them...none whatsoever. I saw them in the Mirror of Erised and in the graveyard after the Twiwizard Tournament with Cedric and then in the dark forest before I confronted Voldemort." He sniffed back tears before I pulled Gulliver to a stop in front of the lake that Remus found me the previous day. We both got off our horses and they just lapped up some water and munched on some grass as Harry and I settled on a lake deck together.

"They loved you Harry a blind man would notice that..." He nodded his head at me in acknowledgement but he also had presented himself with doubt in his eyes.

"Everyone says that but they died because of me the first to die for me and I don't even remember them! I have some fabricated memories from a photo album Hagrid gave me! How do I know they even want to come back? How do I know they won't blame me? How do I even begin to apologise to them for what should have happened to me? It should have been me that died Alex. All of these years it should have been me.

After he was finished his rant it was only then he realised he was crying as he wiped his tears from his eyes and I pulled him into me and hugged him tightly to me and whispered in his ear as he held onto my back tightly.

"Your parents loved you and when they died it was their own decision...a parent will do anything for their child even if it means they are going to lose them forever...you were just a baby Harry they will so proud of you when they see what an exceptionally tenacious, heroic and dapper young man you have become..." He pulled back and me and his smile beamed with tenderness and appreciation as we let go of one another.

"You know you just acted like a grandmother but its weird because you look the same age as I am...is this messing with your mind too?" I nodded at him as well and as I took him in I did realise that all of this was really unconventional.

"Thanks..." He said this with such sincerity and devotion in his voice and I was brought out of my head by Gulliver nudging me on my shoulder with his head.

"That's my cue...you ready to go back?" I asked and he nodded his head before wiping away the stray tears and I helped him back up onto blue jeans again and I saw him watch my every move and it was rather creepy and I hopped up onto Gulliver before I turned and shrugged my shoulders at him with a somewhat neurotic smile.

"Sirius won't know what hit him with you..." I decided not to comment but Harry being Harry decided to make this conversation even more uncomfortable than before.

"What was he like when you knew him?" I slowed Gulliver down a little till I was walking side by side with Blue Jeans and looked at him as I did this.

"He was handsome, cocky, incredibly kind and his friends...your parents were the most important people to him." Harry got to spend very little time with his godfather and it really is a shame because I can see Sirius in him just the same as I can see Remus in him too.

"Did you meet my parents in Hawaii?" I nodded and smiled at the memory.

FLASHBACK

I had spent a full week constantly with Sirius and I knew he was someone I could fall for and fast. Although I was enjoying my time with him, his friends were becoming a little bit irritated that he had practically forgotten them this whole week.

He asked me to spend the day with him and his friends at the beach to say I was nervous was an understatement. I had put on a black bikini and a pair of white daisy dukes and sandals when he knocked on my door. Damn was that boy hot...he was wearing a black wife beater that showed off his tattoos and a pair of black, blue and white board shorts that showed his butt perfectly.

"Wow...you look great..." He pulled me in for a kiss and as I sank into him it was as if his body moulded to my own.

"Wow...indeedy..." I laughed at him and I grabbed my beach bag and we walked into the reception of the hotel. I had met them very briefly over the past few days and it was only the occasional few seconds in passing. Now though they looked even more intimidating I couldn't help but think that even though I was a tough as nails hard ass vampire I still didn't think I wanted to come across these people for too long.

"Alex this is Remus Lupin and James Potter and this is Lily Evans my best friends..." I shook their hands and we all walked out to the huge jeep James had hired to drive during his time here. We drove for a few minutes while Lily fiddled about with the Radio and Sirius was sitting beside me and weaved his fingers into mine ad pulled me closer to him.

"Sirius you can let go of her you know...she isn't going to run away." Remus leaned forward and whispered into his ear and laughed at him until Sirius leaned over the seat behind him and slapped him on the side of the head.

"Owww damn it Sirius!? That hurt?" He laughed at Remus and shrugged his shoulders before pulling me into him again.

"It wasn't meant to tickle..." All of us in the car laughed at this and we all set into a comfortable conversation as they all asked about my job and how it sounded so cool. All in all they were very nice and attempted to get to know me.

All in all the day went exceedingly well, we sunbathed, swam in the sea...well they swam in the sea and we did a little bit more than swim, it turned into a very successful outing indeed. James was very suave and charming but he had a sort of protective stance about him. Lily was such a ray of sunshine and I felt so safe in her presence. The trio Sirius, James and Remus were like teenagers the way they behaved and I can just imagine them running around Hogwarts causing havoc. As I sat with Lily the boys were trying to play Volleyball but not having a clue how to do it I couldn't help but notice this little group I had invaded.

"You know I have never met any of Sirius's girlfriends...you should take that as a compliment." I laughed at Lily slightly when she called me his girlfriend. I have never been anybodies girlfriend before, I have had numerous one night stands but nothing that constitutes a relationship.

"It's just a holiday fling as soon as this is finished he will go back to his life and I will go back to mine." I could see the sincerity and hope in Lily's eyes as she glanced between myself and Sirius.

"Sweetie if you believe that...and I mean truly believe that your not as smart as I thought you were." She stood up and went over to James before Sirius came over to me.

"Hi there..." I smiled a slightly forced smile as I found my head so distracted and I was slightly thrown at how easy it was for Lily to read me.

"Hey..." He leaned in to kiss me and the kiss lasted for ages, not that I was complaining but his friends called out and whistled at us before we broke apart.

"You want to get out of here?" I nodded at him and let the others know where we were going and got the next bus to the hotel.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow...so how come if you met my parents you can bring them back but you can't bring Sirius?" I was expecting this question eventually but I saw the understanding in his eyes.

"Sirius was my lover and there is no deeper connection than that as was Albus hence why I couldn't bring him back..." His body shuddered when I mentioned Albus and lover in the same sentence and I couldn't help but let a little internal giggle escape as I saw his face flush a little.

"Your parents were incredible people but a connection has to be strong between two people before it can constitute personal gain." I saw his face fall as if he was only now realising how much of a long shot it was going to be in order for Sirius to be here.

"It's not going to work is it?" He lay down flat on his back and looked up into the sky with a vacant expression in his eyes.

"Don't worry I am calling in reinforcements..." He sad up on his elbows and looked at me smiling.

"What kind of reinforcements?" All of the fear and doubt in his eyes was replaced with wonderment and optimism.

"We'll now that we have lost a couple of people I called in some old friends...some old magic and with the equinox tomorrow night it is the perfect time to bring him back. The Equinox usually happens in March and September but the Ante Equinox it happens once every sixty years. Muggle's know nothing about it but it is when we are at our strongest. I brought Maddy back sixty years ago on the Ante Equinox." He looked confused before I went on ad tried to explain.

"Saint Madeline Sophie Barat, was a French saint of the Catholic Church and was the foundress of the Society of the Sacred Heart. She was born on the night of December 12, 1779 two months premature. She was born into wealth and she died when she was 86 I resurrected her sixty years ago and she was given immortality." He shook his head in disbelief.

"How?" I smiled and touched my nose while his face lit up like a Christmas tree while I laughed. A combination of powerful magic...some of which is gonna help me tomorrow, everything will be fine Harry it will all work out I promise." He nodded before we hopped back onto the horses and walked home.

HermionePOV

I could tell Harry was nervous about meeting his parents but I also knew he was excited too. I couldn't even imagine any of the emotions he is feeling today.

"Hey where is my brother disappeared too?" I laughed at Ginny wiggling her eyes at me as she said this to which I laughed.

"He is away flying somewhere with the twins and Remus and Tonks and I didn't even want to ask where to." She nodded and agreed that it was probably a safer bet no knowing hen it comes to Fred and George Weasley.

"Is Harry still out with Alex?" She nodded and smiled. I find it great that they are still the same couple I knew, even before they knew i knew that Ginny would be with Harry and I am so happy that after everything they have been through together everything is working out for the best and they are getting married.

"It feels so good Mione to see him with her and his family is almost whole again...and the relationship I am sure he is going to have with all of them. He had Remus and Sirius of course but I know as soon as he sees his parents he is going to breakdown." She slid a cup of hot cocoa that Alex showed her hot to make in front of me and I welcomed the warm liquid in my throat.

"I personally can't wait to meet them...and see Sirius it's going to be amazing...if she can do it that is." I nod and smile before bursting out into a full blown laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" She was giggling at me before I tried to straighten out my face, it didn't really work so well but I did try.

"I can't wait to see Sirius's face, Lupin told me he was a lost puppy when she left him its going to be so funny to watch." She nodded her head I agreement as she looked at me and calmed herself down.

"Ok dont take this the wrong way but I have kinda noticed you have not been your usual self, both you and my pin head of a brother have been acting really skittish and weird especially around my mum." I saw her glance at me with hard eyes and i just found my shoes slightly more interesting and blush ferociously at her.

"Alright what's going on with you?" She always was observant and I could tell she was worried, why wouldn't she be she is my best friend.

"Ok I can't keep it a secret for much longer especially from you..." I breathed in a deep breath before I laughed and could feel my eyes welling up.

"Oh merlins beard come on the suspense is killing me." I closed my eyes and I only opened them when Ginny touched my hand.

"Hermione are you?" I nodded at her and she screamed in my ear before pulling me in for a hug and it was a good job the house was empty as everyone else went out to explore apparently.

"I'm pregnant!" I forgot about trying to keep the tears in now and hugged her super tight as she started crying with me and of course as if they wasn't enough Harry walked in and as soon as he saw me crying and Ginny crying and hugging each other he went all protective Potter.

"What's going on are you ok?" I nodded and smiled at him before he touched me on the shoulder softly.

"Mione what's wrong?" Alex followed hi into the room and sat in across from us.

"I'm pregnant..." Harry's face lot up like a Christmas tree before he congratulated me and hugged me tight.

"Wow...congratulations sweetie..." Alex said this and I could tell she was so happy for me but a little but of jealousy was in her eyes too I would have to ask her about that later.

"Thank you but please you have to promise not to say anything to Ron he wants to some big announcement so act shocked ok..." They all nodded and Ginny proceeded to ask me loads of questions that only a best friend would ask and in that moment everything was perfect both of my best friends knew about it and I was happy.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23**_

_**GinnyPOV**_

After all of the excitement of Hermione's news we all split up and Alex went hunting I went to my room with Harry where we lay side by side, my leg was draped over his right hip and my head was resting on his chest as his fingers trailed through my hair.

"How crazy is it that Hermione is pregnant we are engaged and my brother is alive, Remus and Tonks get to see their son grow up everything feels like a dream that I never want to wake up from. " he nodded in acknowledgement and I could tell that whatever he and Alex talked about today was distracting him I had never seen him so quiet.

"It all feels so surreal doesn't it...if we hadn't come here would we have met Alex would this be happening Kingsley said he had this in the pipeline for a while and I can't help but think how long we would have waited had it not been for a couple of death eaters." I lifted my head from his chest and looked into those beautiful green eyes and I saw just how tortured he looked.

"Harry...what's going on?" He shook his head at me and pulled me in tighter as he kissed me on the head.

"When do you want to get married?" Ok not what I was expecting but ok...I know he was keen but how keen I am not sure of.

"Huh?" I smiled and laughed as he nodded his head before sitting up straight taking me with him as if I weighed a feather.

"Seriously do you want a Christmas wedding or a summer one? Maybe one with show on the ground and what colour do you want your dress? What about the way you want it...do you want a traditional Muggle Wedding or a Traditional Magical one? I don't even know what kind of things we need for a wedding...I mean obviously a venue and a dress etcetera but how do we go about planning it?" I held my hand up and giggled at his enhanced enthusiasm.

"Harry we don't have to sort out all of this in one day we have time." He shook his head at me and his eyes changed into a seriousness I had only seen when he was battling Voldemort.

"That's just it though we don't. If I have learned anything these past ten years it's never to take anything for granted. Lets get married before we go home...lets do it here with our friends and family around us!" I laughed and placed my had on his cheek before crawling into his knee as I was facing him.

"You are crazy Harry James Potter..." He kissed me and gleamed the cheesy cocky grin before pushing me onto my back and nodding.

"Is that a yes?" I cocked my head to the side and nodded slowly earning me a present of multiple kisses and orgasms that went on for a while before Alex banged on our bedroom door.

"Harry! Ginny...put some clothes on its time to rock and roll." I rolled off my naked fiancé and laughed slightly at her tactless approach of getting us downstairs. As I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a white vest top I glanced over to Harry and I saw him smile at me.

"You ready?" I asked him and her onto his hand...he nodded and kissed me.

"I have been ready for years..." He said to me and I held my arms open for him and he sank into them.

"Come on Harry lets go get you your family..." I saw his eyes light up as I said this and he kissed me again and we were interrupted by Alex knocking on the door and poking her head in.

"God you guys are worse that Remus ad Tonks...come on time to go..." I had not really needed to know that but we followed her out the door and down the stairs before she could say anything else. Remus, Tonks, Maddy, Ron, Hermione and the twins were sitting in the living room and smirked at us as we walked in.

"Ok you all know how this works about now don't you?" Everyone nods their heads enthusiastically at Alex as she sat down on the floor cross-legged.

"Harry...Remus..." She motioned to the floor beside her, all of us were slightly on edge as they sat down beside her. As she prickled their fingers they all joined hands as she recited the incantation and her fangs came down and veins appeared on her face.

She looked so frightening but I knew the inner her anyone who didn't know her would find this truly scary. Her chest drew away from her body and I saw her grip tighten on Harry's and I couldn't help but feel for her. She is in pain...this is causing her pain and she doesn't even care. The bright light appeared in the middle of the room and there was Mr and Mrs Potter.

Remus and Tonks looked at Alex in awe, this is the first time they saw it and everyone's eyes were flickering between Alex, Harry and the two newest people in the room, Mr and Mrs Potter. As her fangs and veins disappeared, Alex stood up and went to stand in the corner to watch the exchange, I found it strange that she was staying close usually she can't wait to leave the room. My eyes flitted over to Harry and his eyes brimmed with tears as The Weasley Twins handed them two black robes to wear Mr Potter met Remus gaze before blinking in disbelief.

"Moony...is that you?" Remus threw his arms around his best friends neck as they gripped onto one another as if their life's depended on it and they were crying.

"Remus what is going on?" Mrs Potters fear and confusion was clearly evident as she held onto her husbands arm.

"Maybe I can explain..." Alex piped her two cents at that point and both of the Potters snapped their gaze to her as recognition floated into their face.

"Alexandra..." Mr Potter smiled at her before his wife slapped him on the arm and glared at her as her face turned a rare shade of red I am not sure I have seen before.

"You...how dare you after leaving Sirius like you did..." She was so angry and she began searching for her wand before she realised she didn't have it. I didn't realise hat was happening but it wasn't going to be good.

"Lily...darling calm down I am sure there is a reasonable explanation..." I sat with my brothers as Remus glanced at Harry.

"This is not over...you have a lot of explaining to do young lady..." I found it rather funny that she was being scolded but someone 20 times younger than her, Remus decided to intersect and get on with the reunion.

"There is someone I would like you to meet...Harry...come on over." Mrs Potters faced beamed as she took in Harry as did Mr Potters this was going to be so sweet and I felt my eyes begin to water.

HARRYPOV

"This isn't possible...this is Harry...our Harry?" Remus nodded and I saw her advance toward me so quick all I could do was feel her arms around me and she moved away but didn't let go.

"How is this...what happened...I don't understand..." Her sentences came out in a jumble of gibberish and I saw her touch my face and my hair and hug me as fiercely as possible.

"Essentially you were dead...Voldemort killed you...but it is ok Alex here our resident hottie vampire brought you back..." Ron of course with no tact at all stated the obvious and as the wheels turn in both of theirs heads before Ginny ushered everyone who didn't have to be here outside.

"Where are you going?" I can't believe she actually thinks I am going to let her out of this room she has another thing coming.

"I'm going to give you some privacy..."I shook my head at her before she smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically at me.

"I need you here..." She nodded again and held onto my hand and as I glanced back I am glad to see Alex still standing there with Tonks standing next to her ready to back us up.

"So we died..." I nodded to my father who was staring at me in wonder as was my mother and they had a permanent smile on their faces.

"Yes but practically everyone in this room has died or nearly died or in Alex case is still essentially dead." My mum sat down on the sofa behind her and put her head in her hands.

"Moony my friend you look...kind of old actually." Dad laughed as did everyone else apart from Mum who slapped him on the back of the head and in that moment I saw Ginny and her becoming quite close.

"So let me see if I have this correct...we have been dead for the past how many years...and Sirius's old girlfriend has brought us back and our son is nearly the same age as us...correct." I nodded my head at her and she put her head in her hands.

"Where's padfoot?" I shook my head to him in that second before he smiled at me and glanced around the room expecting to see the black shaggy hair appear and I couldn't bring myself to burst that particular bubble but luckily enough Remus told them.

"He died when we were fighting in the Ministry for Magic." Mum stood up and held onto dads arm as he looked as if someone had punched him in the gut, his face went pale white and I saw his eyes flash to Alex.

"You can bring him back though? Right like you brought us back..." I saw Alex look at her shoes and Ginny gripped onto her arm which I knew she was thankful for but not openly admitting it.

"I don't know...it's complicated..." He walked over to her so he was towering over her tiny frame but she squared up to him in a stance that made me somewhat uncomfortable before he did something kinda stupid.

"Talk now..." Her eyes went veiny as they flashed with anger and her fangs protruded from the top of her mouth and she did the same with him as she did with Fred and help him up against the wall quicker than we could blink. His feet were at least two feet from the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are...if it wasn't for the fact that my grandson is watching me right now I would go all Van Helsing on your ass...so why don't you get of your freaking high horse and accept that it's complicated...back the hell off...NOW!" Mum let out a slight squeal as Alex dropped him and ran outta the room quicker than I could say Merlin. It was then I noticed she called me her grandson, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly at that.

"Would someone please explain to me what just happened?" Dad was curious and I could see both Mum ad Ginny suppressing their smiles.

"You just got your arse kicked that's what happened..." Mum said as she sat down and I could practically see the wheels turn in her head as she ran over all of the facts trying to come to terms with everything.

"Sirius died but because she has a personal connection to him if She brought him back it could be conceived as Personal Gain. It's against the rules to break that and she said there could be consequences to her and Sirius if she brings him back." Dad got to his feet and went to sit next to mum and I couldn't help but let a giddy little smile spread across my face as I called them mum and dad even if it was just in my head it still felt good.

"So because she shagged him for two weeks it's automatically personal gain..." Dad kinda had Ron's tactless approach to things where as mum slapped him across the back of the head again.

"She fell in love with him..." Remus corrected him with a smile and I could see they were hating a memory and in that moment I wish that I had Alex's power to hear into their minds.

"Speaking of love do I get to meet the two lovely women in the room..." Remus walked over to Tonks and introduced her to mum and dad before shaking her hand.

"We'll you are just way to beautiful to be with old Moony here..." Remus hit him in the shoulder gently before both of their gazes turned to Ginny and me. I could tell Gin was nervous so I just squeezed her had to let her know I was here.

"Mum...dad..." Both of their breaths caught in their throats as I called them that. "This is my fiancée Ginny Weasley..." Mum walked over to Ginny and engulfed her in a hug and dad shook my hand before congratulation us both. I sat down with Ginny beside me when my parents sat across from us and we sat talking for about two hours before Hermione walked in and announced it was dinner time.

A comfortable chatter set across the dinner table and I took notice that Alex was still not back from her hunt and Ginny took my hand in hers in a calming gesture.

"She will be fine Harry..." I nodded at her and kissed her lightly on the lips as my mum and dad talked animatedly with each other and caught up with their old friends.

"So how do you think she is going to do it?" Ron had a fascinated tone in his voice when Hermione looked at him and gently shook his head.

"Do what?" Dad asked him and I casually nibbled at my dinner when everyone at the dinner table sat up straighter as Alex walked in and when everyone's eyes met hers her back went stiff and she knew they were talking about her.

"WHAT!" She glared at Ron who went white and Hermione looked at all of us around the room.

"Nothing...sweetie come and sit down eat something..." Maddy piped up and showed her the empty seat beside her.

"Thanks but I have already ate I am going to lay down for a while..." Ron of course being the dick that he is made his little sarcastic comment.

"But you don't sleep?" Someone must have kicked him under the table because I saw him look up in shock and glared at his sister sitting directly across from him.

"Owwwww did you just kick me..." He aimed at Ginny to which Tonks shook her head and smiled before putting her hand up.

"That was me..." As Alex left the room I saw Maddy leave and follow her up the stairs.

"Dude...you gotta work on your filter..." Fred and George said at the same time which always kinda freaked me out if I am being perfectly honest.

"Exactly how much time have you been spending with Alex and Maddy..." The more times I heard them speak the more yank they sounded.

"Enough..." They both stated a exactly the same time again which caused Ginny to smile and I found it quite hard not to smile aswell. As conversation turned into a quiet lull around me I could feel the pull that I wanted to go up and talk to her but I knew she needed some time with Maddy and I was going to have to talk to her eventually but now is not the time all I could do now was spend some time with my parents.


	24. Chapter 24

_**HP CHAPTER 24**_

_**HarryPOV**_

Alex had decided to leave it for a couple of days to muster up the strength that it takes to transfer her magic to Maddy and we were also waiting on our magical guests coming. I could tell she was nervous I mean she is about to see the love of her life again and to be perfectly honest I think she is doing quite well, a lot better than I would be if the roles were reversed.

I was curious as to who she had gotten to help us and whether or not we could trust them, all she kept saying was trust me because I trust them...I wondered if I knew them if they were more relatives from the past that would pop up.

"They're here..." Alex had a really big excited grin on her face and sure enough the doorbell rang and all I could see was a blur of green and blue robes rushing towards her and envelop her in a hug.

"Oh I am so glad you are ok..." It was only when she spoke to me I had realised it was my old Professor and she was hugging my grandmother which was strange enough calling her my grandmother but obviously not the weirdest thing I had seen over the past few days.

"Professor McGonnagal?" She turned and smiled at me before I hugged her as tight as I possibly could and she seemed to hold tight onto me aswell.

"Good to see you again Potter." She moved away from me and I noticed Kingsley, Aberforth, and probably the most shocking of all Narcissa Malfoy, my entire face became enraged and I felt my blood boil as I turned my face toward Alex in fury.

"What is she doing here?" Narcissa found her shoes particularly interesting but didn't shy away from me her back straightened as I took my wand from my pocket to which Alex flitted away with a quick silent spell and went to stand in front of her and grabbed onto her wrist.

"She is my friend and she is only here to help." I couldn't have been more Shocked at them both the term friend is not what can be described as a Malfoy, I don't even think it's possible to be friends with a Malfoy.

"She is a death eater..." She cut me off and glared at me with so much authority I couldn't help but retreat. I felt like she was the alpha and I had to follow her rules. By this point everyone had came into the room and noticed our new guests and Maddy gave Narcissa a hug just like Alex did before she noticed both Alex and myself glaring at one another.

"Her husband might have been a death eater but since his fall from grace Narcissa has divorced and now goes by her maiden name Black." My head snapped up at Alex and found myself wanting to slap her...how dare she use his name.

"She doesn't deserve to use the Noble name of Black." My mum and dad touched my shoulders and pulled me back to them and my mum also went over and shook her hand before both of them started laughing and hugged one another, My mother took Narcissa Malfoy's face in her hands and kissed both cheeks.

"Oh it's so good to see you." I felt my face become enraged and I knew I was the colour of beetroot as I let my anger take root inside of me and I felt like I wanted to scream.

"I am so glad you are ok Lily..." I literally felt like one of those cartoon characters that needed a forklift to lift my mouth from the ground as Professor McGonnagal hugged my parents, Remus, Tonks and Fred who waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Have I entered some sort of alternate universe..." I saw red all of my beliefs had came crashing down and it was as if I was in a different place and I felt betrayed.

"Harry..." Ginny started by touching my wrist which I just shrugged off and walked over to Alex who was not fazed by my outburst and looked rather bored at my behaviour.

"No...her husband and son had the dark mark on their skin and now you are trying to say she is going to help us, I nearly killed her son on more than one occasion what makes you think she is going to help me." Alex pushed me onto the sofa.

"Harry you are still young so let me make this clear to you...Narcissa is my friend she is also Sirius cousin so please treat our guest with have more past in this room than even you could contemplate. Sirius is her family too so this is not about you or your past with Draco or Lucius this is so much bigger than that." I suddenly felt everyone's eyes on me and I just brushed past everyone and stalked outside, this is just too much for me to handle at the moment.

_**GinnyPOV**_

I was about to go after him when his parents touched my shoulders and then silently asked me if they could go and I let them because I think they might be the only ones who could convince him. Other than my parents and Remus ad Sirius he has never really had any positive role models in his life so he needs this time with his mum and dad more than anything.

"Just give him time Gin he will be fine..." Even as Hermione said this I found myself doubting her, all of the drama had calmed down but my defences were still up and I pulled Alex to the side.

"What the hell kinda bogus plan is this? A known death eater associate in our midst and you expect all of us just to fall behind you like little puppies in welcoming her with open arms!?" Alex shook her head and looked to the floor...I know the spiteful tone of my voice was a little but harsh but she could take it I know she could.

"Do you have any idea how much that woman has put up with over the years...her husband locked her in a loveless arranged marriage and essentially forced her to conceive a child whether she wanted to or not and then was kept from her son while Voldemort and Lucius brainwashed Draco into thinking he needed some kind of honour among the Death eaters by killing Dumbledore...don't you dare jump to conclusions young lady...unless you know what your talking about any of you." As she glanced around the room I could practically see all of the hackles on everyone retreat before she continued.

"She has saved my life before and I owe her it just as much as Harry does. She helped me when I had no one so please give her a chance it's the least she deserves." I felt like the petulant child who got scolded by her parents and to be honest I think Ron and Hermione did as well whom I didn't even realise we're standing behind me listening to everything she had said.

"We'll this is a fun party..." I had to look twice but Charlie my brother Charlie was standing I front of me and I heard all of the people in the room hug him as Alex did too, even more questions entered my head in that moment, how the hell does my brother know Alex?

"Thank you for coming Charlie..." He waved it off and kissed her forehead and all sorts of scenarios ran through my head as I hugged my big brother followed by the rest of the Weasley clan the longest being Fred both him and Charlie were crying and then everyone burst out laughing.

"How do you two know each other?" I couldn't help but be curious as they smiled at each other and shook their heads at one another before Charlie pressed his finger to my nose like he did when I was little.

"Never you mind Gin Gin...when were you planning on telling me you and The Chosen One were getting married?" I stuck my tongue out at him as he called Harry by his unfortunate nickname that all of the Weasley Lads have taken to calling him as the years have gone by.

It was then Charlie noticed Mrs Malfoy and gave her a silent smile then my brain started working over time...oh he'll no! My brother is sleeping with Narcissa Malfoy!? What kinda backwards world have I walked into?

"SERIOUSLY!?" Charlie and Narcissa's gaze was broken by my outburst both of which turned bright red and no one in this room other than myself and judging by her smile between my brother and dear old Narcissa aka the wife of the man who tried to kill me aka the worst death eater in history...Alex. She nudged her friend on the shoulder to which Narcissa Malfoy blushed and grinned the widest smile I had ever seen and just turned around to her friend and sat I the sofa grinning at her.

She had the biggest shit eating grin on her face as she kept nudging her friend on the shoulder and motioned for the rest of them to come over to the couch and find a seat somewhere. Aberforth and McGonnagal shared the couch with one another and his hand was very chastely touching her shoulder and he kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at her, I was so caught up in my observations I didn't even realise I was staring until my old professor who by the way is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts glanced at me and she winked to which I didn't know whether to cringe or throw up...possibly both could happen at the same time.

"So why did you call us here Alexandra?" Professor McGonnagal obviously knew her quite well to call her by her first name and the hug they shared when the Professor first walked in...I have had quite a close connection to Professor McGonnagal ever since my first year and I was taken by riddle. She helped me afterward and I will always be grateful to her, she made me realise that I shouldn't shut myself away completely, I should embrace love to the best of my ability.

"Minerva...as you can see I have performed a couple of rituals over the past couple of days and I need you to help me with the final one...all of you have extraordinary magic both old and young and I need to borrow it temporarily." All of the newcomers looked both intrigued but doubtful and slightly scared at what was going to happen.

"You cant be serious about bringing back Alex?" It was an automatic reaction to glare at the death eaters wife now that I found out she was sleeping with my brother but Hermione must have figured it out as well as she slapped me on the shoulder to bring me back to the task at hand. Before Alex could say more Harry walked into the room and walked right up to Narcissa Malfoy who squared right up to him.

"Look this is my family and my mother had explained to me what happened between you both when Draco and I were children but I feel like I should warn you despite the past if you have less than honourable intentions then please I ask you to leave..." When she didn't move he held his hand out to her and shook her hand before he came and sat down beside me on the arm of the chair.

"Ok so as I was saying...the ritual I perform does not allow me to resurrect anyone I have a deep and meaningful connection with aka a friend relative lover etcetera but I feel that if I jump my magic from my own body to Madeleine's then she doesn't have that connection so she can bring him back." Everyone was flabbergasted as I felt Harry hand wind into my own and lean slightly into me.

"Bring who back?" Aberforth was curious actually I could tell he was a little bit more than curious as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"Sirius Black..." A loud chatter grew from the newcomers in the room before it twigged in everyone's eyes exactly why she couldn't bring Sirius back everyone was giving her sad looks.

"What do you need from us?" I could tell all of the newcomers were tense and why wouldn't they be, but they had a steely determination in their eyes.

"A little bit of your blood and your magic at the time of the equinox..." I can't believe everyone knew about this bloody equinox apart from us young ones. Professor McGonnagal started to laugh before leaning back in the chair a little.

"You sure you have enough magic...the Famous three and The Noble blood and Magic of Potter house, Dumbledore House, Black house and Weasley?" We were given a noble status after the battle and I think it had a lot to do with Harry.

"I'm hoping...it needs to be tonight and I need to run out for a few things I will be back before sundown ok?" We all nodded and she disappeared quicker than I have ever seen.

"I never tire of seeing that..." Mr Potter said with a smile before kissing his wife.

"I'm sorry I pulled away from you earlier but I was upset..." I nodded in understanding and I felt his whole body vibrate against mine.

"It's ok I was thrown too..." I kissed him and his arms wrapped right around me and I kept kissing him until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Professor..." I laughed slightly at Harry's high pitch squeak and smiled at her before she noticed me glancing between her and Aberforth with a smile of my own and she must have understood what was happening because whatever she was going to say died down.

"Your going to be working for me soon Potter we are no longer teacher and student we are colleagues I think you can call me Minerva...off school grounds of course." We both nodded at her as she inspected my ring and made idle chit chat before flitting off and I saw Maddy talking to Narcissa Malfoy and I walked over to them who in turn had a blank expression in my approach to them.

"I want to apologise..." I let them know that I wasn't going to cause trouble and she nodded as I shook her hand and apologies for my over reaction.

"Have you spoke to Draco since everything has happened?" I was curious as to what had happened to the platinum haired boy from school because other than Lucius going to Azkaban no one has really heard from the Malfoy's once they were disgraced and cast out we had suspected they went into hiding.

"No...Alex offered me protection and I tried to get him to come with me but to him I was the one that sold Lucius out...my testimony is going to keep him in Azkaban for a very long time...I haven't seen my boy since the court date. I have been living in Romania ever since." I nodded to her and noticed that almost everyone had left the room and I saw it was only Harry, Alex who had just arrived back and his parents, Narcissa, Charlie and myself...this could get awkward.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey Guys! So thanks to POTTERHEADSTORMHAWK who gladly reminded me that I had not kept up with my story for ages I felt prompted to update my story! Hope you all like the new Chapter! If you do not like it then please do not hesitate to tell me._**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 25<em>

_AlexPOV_

I couldn't help but allow myself to get excited at the prospect of Sirius coming back to me, all of this is such a long shot that I don't even think will work but I need to try. I sort of played down how painful this was going to be for me but I made sure Maddy knew to keep going and not stop whatever happens. I was essentially draining the life force from my body so I will probably be out of it for a while after as my body recovers and my magic.

"Hey..." Narcissa walked in closely followed by Lily Potter and I smiled at them both. I loved Narcissa like a sister and I love the fact that she found a friend in Lily when they were younger.

"Hey yourself..." They came and lit some candles and helped me clear some furniture and I couldn't hold it on any longer I was literally exploding with excitement.

"So Little Miss Cougar? What exactly is going on with you and Charlie Weasley? When I sent you to him for protection in Romania I gotta tell you that was not pre meditated as a setup." She laughed and just ignored my prodding as we were joined by Minerva, Tonks, Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey where are the boys?" All I heard was laughing and cackling as I looked out the window a game of Quidditch had broken out and I was surprised Ginny wasn't a part of it, from what I heard she could kick most of the guys asses simultaneously.

"Us girls gotta stick together we thought they could use some bonding time together..." I laughed as did most of us and we spent the next few minutes talking about boys and I felt slightly strange because this is the most human I have ever felt. I saw the sun go down and told everyone to go and grab their respective others and I tried to syke my self up to what I was about to do, I didn't even hear Harry approach.

"You ok?" I nodded and hugged him before the others trickled in and I whispered in his ear.

"I am going to do my very best for you Harry...I am going to do this if it takes me from now to eternity I will bring him back for you." His eyes welled up and he pulled me tighter into him before we were broke apart by Fred Weasley.

"Now come on Harry that's your Granny even I think that's gross..." Some of us laughed others rolled their eyes and we were instructed by Maddy to sit in a circle and hold onto each other. Both Maddy and I will be in the centre of the circle and we passed around a small pin in which everyone pricked their fingers and allowed a few drips of blood into the Goblet. Maddy and I sat down and apparently she had told them the chant they needed to say as they all joined hand we held the dagger in our hands and pulled it along the palm of our hands and I began to chant.

Blood of Blood

Sister to Sister

We call upon you

I transfer the power

To my sister in Arms

I closed my eyes and allowed Maddy to start as we intermingled our blood by holding onto one another palm to palm allowing the mixed blood to drip onto the Goblet underneath our joint hands.

Blood of Blood

Sister to Sister

We call upon you

I take the power

From my sister In arms

We kept chanting before I felt my body drain of magic and the fire set in...my whole body felt as if it had been doused in gasoline and set alight. I didn't even realise what was happening before my body went rigid and Maddy took my power I was drained and everything went black.

_HARRYPOV_

This was scary to watch but Maddy had instructed us to keep chanting no matter what happened and a few times I found myself wanted to check to make sure she was alright.

Alex was screaming an actual blood curdling scream and Maddy was white all over as her chest jutted out from her body and Alex went rigid completely and totally rigid it wasn't until I heard Maddy scream and the white light appeared and both Alex and Maddy were blown backward until they lay their backs and I saw Sirius standing there as Naked as the was the day he was born. Professor McGonnagal handed him a black robe and I stood up as his eyes met mine his teeth gleamed white and shook his head slightly.

"Sirius!" I ran over and threw my arms around him as he took in my appearance he held my face in his with a scared expression on his face.

"Blimey Harry I thought or sure I was a goner when Bella hit me with that curse. How did you save me?" He remembered? No one else did.

"Well well well...Sirius Black...you are looking rather old aren't you? I suppose a stint in Azkaban will do that to you." My dad laughed and threw his arms around a rather bewildered looking Sirius but before anyone could say anything Maddy groaned and stood up and shook herself a little.

"Damn I don't wanna do that again in a hurry" I then realised Maddy was the only one standing up...Alex had yet to materialise and the panic set in as I spotted her.

"Alex..." I walked past Sirius and ran over to the other side of the room where Alex was lying slumped on her back unconscious. "Is she ok whats wrong with her?" Maddy sat down beside me and shook her head and she didn't know either. I know Alex was not telling us the full extent of how painful her magic draining was going to be but I thought she was dead.

"Is this some kind if joke?" I looked back at Sirius as he looked at Alex's face and he fell beside her onto his knees. I then realised everyone was watching us as if it was some sort of movie. Alex's face was pale white and she was ice cold...if I didn't know any better I would say she was dead.

"Take her up to her room and let her rest...she will be ok Harry..." I went over to lift her but Sirius pressed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head at me. All i could do was watch as Sirius put his hand under her neck and one under her knees and lifted her up and it was as if she didn't weigh anything at all, the heartbreak in his eyes was enough to cripple me. Myself and Ginny walked up behind Maddy and Sirius to her bedroom, he placed her gently on the bed and sat down beside her whilst holding onto her hand as if he was scared she was going to disappear if he let go.

"You should go and see everyone Sirius I know they are all looking forward to seeing you." Maddy was trying to get him out of the room but he wasn't having any of it and I don't blame him. I had never seen him like this, it was as if he would die if he let go of her hand and I haven't saw that kind of connection before.

"I have not seen her in over twenty years...I didn't even know if she was alive or even if she was real all these years. I thought she was just a figment of my imagination she was the love of my life and I am not leaving her now, not when she needs me the most." I went and sat over the other side of the bed with Ginny and Maddy just threw her arms up in fristration and sat down with us.

"Is she going to wake up?" Sirius asked with fear in his voice...I also saw his grip tighten on her hand.

"Yes...she is in a dream state right now but she will wake up...it just takes a little bit of time for her to heal." I couldn't help but put my head to the side in a confused stance.

"Heal..." She nodded and all of us not just me but Sirius and Ginny looked just as baffled as I was.

"She had to push her magic into someone else and keep it in me until I could find you...trust me that psyche needs to heal...more than a bullet wound would." She just kissed her best friend slightly and stood up. "When she wakes up tell her I love her...and she better not come up with any other crazy schemes that could kill her." I nodded and laughed as she left...most likely to find Fred.

"How exactly did you guys come to meet Alex?" I couldn't help my smile appearing because he was even more whipped than I was and that was saying something. If Alex said jump he would say how high.

"She's kind of my grandmother..." He squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side and let out a nervous giggle.

"What?" Both Ginny and I shared a smile as he got even more nervous. He glanced between me and Alex in confusion and utter denial.

"She is like my great great great I don't actually know how many greats she is but long story short she is my grandmother." He looked between me and Alex before he let go of her hand and let out a full body laugh.

"Please tell me you are joking...your Grandmother...he is barely 23..." He seemed to come to some sort of epiphany at this and was terrified. "She is so young...oh god I am a dirty old man she is never going to like me like that not any more it's been twenty odd years." I couldn't help but laugh at him as he was freaking out big style.

We spent the next hour joined by Ron, Hermione and my parents with Remus. It wasn't until two hours later dinner was called and everyone trickled back out again apart from myself and Sirius, Maddy poked her head in and threw a blood bag at my head. Which hurt quite a bit.

"She will be hungry when she wakes up and I would rather she drinks that than take a bite outta either one of you." Considering she had a wide smile on her face, I couldn't actually tell whether or not she was kidding but either way I wasn't taking any chances. When she left I found myself with Sirius again and I glanced around the room and noticed the fridge in the corner along with a microwave and some old goblet style glasses. I walked over and set it into the goblet and needed to remember to heat of up.

"So what exactly is she?" I knew from her appearance and the fact that Maddy just dropped off blood for her that he already knew but I think he just wanted me to confirm it.

"She's a vampire...she is the start of my lineage. She is well over 900 years old." He pinched the bridge of his nose while running the other through his hair.

"How could I not know I was dating a vampire." He was so wound up and he stood up to pace the room as I sat holding her hand all I could do is pray she was going to wake up soon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello my fanfictioners I first of all need to apologise for my neglect of you I need to again thank PotterheadStormHawk for reminding me to update :) Thank you very much and Secondly I need to say I am in need of a little bit of inspiration if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or review and help a stuck writer out :) Hope you like this chapter:) xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26 <strong>_

_**HarryPOV**_

It had been another two hours before I felt a twitch in my hand and all of my fatigue that I previously had all but vanished as I took a glance at Alex and held my breath waiting on another sign of movement and when it didn't come I took a tentative stand and moved beside her in the bed.

"Alex?" The next few movements were a bit of a blur...she moved so quick she was up against the wall at the opposite end of the room and opening the patio doors to the balcony and was about to jump before Sirius ran over to her and held her wrist again even quicker than I thought was possible.

"Wait...Alex..." Her whole body tenses as she looked out through the doors and turned to look at him. The way she was looking at him was full of want and need. Their eyes just locked onto one another for about half a minute before I noticed her eyes were black, she was hungry.

"I need to hunt...unless you want to be my meal I would suggest letting me go." Just as she said that the veins in her face appeared under her eyes and he didn't even flinch at her change of appearance. Considering we have had a few days to get used to the change in her it doesn't bother me anymore but he didn't even bat and eyelid...instead he lifted his hand up and trailed his fingers across the veins under her eyes.

"We need to talk..." She nodded at him but her eyes were pleading for him to let go, as I walked over to Sirius I placed my hand on his shoulder...in a silent plea to let her leave and once their gaze broke she jumped over the balcony and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"She will be ok Sirius...let her feed and then you can talk through all of your issues ok?" He nodded his head and just sat on the chair and put his head in his hands..the stress was clearly evident on his face and I felt so sorry for him in that moment. If I put myself in his shoes I couldn't imagine living my life without Ginny and as I saw him look at her and vice versa I know she was it for him and I can only imagine how hard it would be for her to leave him.

"Come on downstairs so we can see everyone...or at least whoever is still awake." He lifted his head up to look at me and had a wide smile on his face.

"Harry...I have to get her back." I nodded at him as he stood up and hugged me and broke down crying. It was rather unnerving as I didn't know what to do all I could do was let him cry."I need her, I can't live this life without her Harry please help me." I nodded in agreement as he smiled and stood crying into my shoulder for another few minutes before pulling away from me.

"Thanks...I will be right down ok..." I nodded at him and went downstairs to my fiancée and smiled as she spotted me and kissed me deeply before setting down a book she was previously reading.

"How is he?" I only shrugged and sat on the sofa beside her and wrapped my arm around her as tight as I could and kissed her neck as he back sat against my chest.

"The connection they have is scary Ginny I don't know what to do. He was crying and just so unsure of himself and I could only nod and hug him." She smiled and kissed my lips with a hug of her own which instantly made me feel better and I squeezed her even tighter into me.

"Sometimes all it takes is a hug and you just need to be there for him and Alex she is going to need you as well Harry..." I knew in my own head that she was telling the truth but I could only think this would go one of two ways and I am not too sure I want to bear witness to it. I was broken out of my musings by Sirius coming trudging down the stairs and upon looking at the clock I realised it is 3.30 in the morning and everyone must have been in bed.

"Hey Sirius..." Ginny stepped up and hugged him with a large grin that would make anybody feel better.

"Congratulations is in order I have heard. Glad to see my godson got his head out of his arse and started to notice you Miss Weasley..." I punched him lightly on the shoulder and saw him smile back at her as the tension eased ever so slightly on his shoulders. We stayed and chatted for another little while before Ginny and I called it a night.

"See you in the morning Sirius..." He placed a large hand in mine and took me in for a hug before we were interrupted by Alex walking into the room and all of us went silent.

"Goodnight..." I nodded to her and hugged her leaving them just staring at each other.

SiriusPOV

At this present moment in time I don't know if I'm dreaming or if this is actual reality...the woman of my dreams is literally standing two feet away from me and there is nothing coming out of my mouth. I can't even form a word to say to her.

"How long have I been out?" My head looked up at his and I could t help but allow myself to smile at her which thankfully was returned to me.

"Umm around 24 hours I think..." She nodded at me and walked stiffly over the sofa and sat down on top of it and I took that as my cue and walked over to it as well and her entire body was as rigid as a board.

"I'm sorry Sirius..." She looked so ashamed and worried as my eyes met hers and everything seemed to stop as I moved closer to her. The sparks were most definitely still there between us and there is no denying that fact.

"You have nothing to be sorry for...I promise, I just have wondered if I had imagined you all of these years. We can just see what happens between us just take it a step at a time." I moved closer to her and she recoiled away from me...I couldn't help but let a small twinge of hurt affect me.

"No Sirius...we can't...the way you came back was even more unnatural than the others. Of course messing with the fates and pulling people back from death is dark magic and if we do anything between us then it will be construed as personal gain, something bad will happen." In this minute nothing else matters but her and I reached out and touched the side of her face and immediately felt sparks erupt and travel up my arms.

"You know what I don't care..." I pulled her into me and melted my lips against hers and felt her resist at the beginning but eventually her body moulded into mine and I pulled her upward so we were standing and she had her legs wrapped around my waist and I pushed her up against the wall. Her nails scraped against my scalp and my fingers dug into her hipbones. All I wanted was her and I think she felt the same before a clap of thunder erupted and broke her out of whatever haze she was in and she moved as quick away from me and buttoned up her jeans and ran out the door.

"Alex...wait..." I could see the hair disappear into the barn in the back of the house and I felt this invisible pull into her and as I walked I redid my jeans and belt as well, I didn't even realise she had undone them. When I walked into the barn she was sitting perched on a bale of hay and she looked so young and vulnerable I felt like such a dirty old man because she looked like a teenager and I was not one anymore, this whole situation is going to be very complicated.

AlexPOV

What the hell are you thinking? You practically threw yourself at him like a dirty little slut? Oh my god I can't think...everything is fuzzy when he looks at me and my brain is not working. I get all dumb and can not form a coherent sentence when he is here when the hell did that happen?

"Alex..." There is it that smooth, butter like voice of him and when I look into his eyes I can feel my heart explode ever so slightly as his eyes meet mine.

"Sirius please don't do this ok...I can't take you away from the fates and then proceed to have a romantic relationship with you. This will be enough to make the balance all bend out of shape as it is and they can take people back if we anger them enough." He walked over slowly and sat down next to me with his hair standing on end and his heart was beating faster than ever before.

"How about we start over? You look good Alex...How have you been?" I couldn't help but smile as he stuck his hand out to shake my own ad I let out an involuntary giggle at the ludicrousness of it. "See I knew I could get you to smile." I sat back on the bale of hay and let out a breath silently cursing myself.

"So you're a vampire?" His eyes were full of wonder and curiousity, I want to tell him everything but there is a part of me that wonders if its too much for him to deal with. It takes time for people to reintegrate back into society again never mind finding out that vampires exist.

"I am...does that scare you?" He shook his head and stared in wonder at me with a bright smile on his face.

"No...you don't scare me...you couldn't hurt a fly Alex. If you're going to try and convince me that you're a bad person then you can forget about it. You...are...incredible Alex always have been and I have loved you forever." I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding.

"Sirius you don't know the real me, you know some girl you met on vacation who is carefree and loves to scuba dive...I'm a monster and the sooner you are out of my life the better..." He looked hurt at my harsh words but I think it's the only way I'm going to get rid of him. The consequences for a romantic relationship would be fatal, if they don't take it out on me they will take it out on him or Harry and I can't let that happen.

"You can't sit there and pretend you don't have feelings for me Alex...because I know when you're lying even after all of this time...your eyes don't tell the truth. You are so not scary..." I couldn't help but smirk at him and shake my head.

"You really shouldn't have said that..." One minute we were sitting in the barn and the next I had him on my back running at full speed across the forest and climbing ad whipping through the trees as if they were not there.

As he gasped in shock I jumped up to a large tree that went so high up in the air you could see all around...once I made sure we were both secure on a branch he looked a little bit shocked as he took in the view all around him.

"Alex this is extraordinary how is this possible?" He shook his head from side to side as I sat down on a little makeshift seat where the trunk met the large branch.

"This is my world Sirius it's strange and not normal...you come from a magical background and essentially so do I. You know what witches and wizards say about Vampires...I a essentially dead...I am an abomination..." He sat Down beside me and placed his hand on my cheek forcing me to look at him.

"Alex you are a vibrant beautiful person and I love you, I have always loved you." As he said this he pulled my head toward his own and it didn't exactly take a lot of convincing on my part but he pressed his lips against my own and I caved, I couldn't help it...I kissed him back...again!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I just firstly want to apologise. I lost my inspiration for a while and stopped writing. I am however back and hope you enjoy the next few chapters love you all loads please let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27<strong>_

_**AlexPOV**_

Once we got back to the barn the frantic kisses and wild hands turned into a dizzy exploration of our bodies and I took in all the old, familiar places that made his body react to my own and vice versa...all of the rational thoughts that were floating around in my head had disappeared and all I could focus on was him and it seemed the more I touched him the more dizzy I became and I had to break away from him.

"Wait..Sirius...I need a minute..." He nodded his head and ran his hands through his hair and readjusted his pants and leant his back against the bale of hay behind him.

"God I have missed you..." He said somewhat breathless as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring at me and he took my hand in his own and kissed the palm of my hand and I lifted myself up to straddle his knee and threw caution to the wind and kissed his lips without a care in the world. We continued on like that until the sun rose and we were just kissing and touching with our clothes on unfortunately, granted we did look a little disheveled but still pretty decent considering we spent the night in the barn making out.

"Sorry to interrupt...looks like you are both preoccupied but breakfast is ready..." I saw Lily smile at me so wide that I thought her cheeks were going to split in two.

"Thanks Lily we will be there soon..." Sirius said with a wink in her direction. As they both smiled at one another I saw the underlay of teasing in her eyes before she left and walked back up to the house again. He turned to me and pulled his lips to my own whilst smiling.

"So what exactly are we going to do here Alex?" I could only shake my head as he pulled me in tighter toward him. "We can do this! I know we can so you just need to believe in us Alex I know we can make it through. I had gone years thinking you were just a dream that I had..."

His eyes glistened with tears and he pressed his hand against my chest directly over where my heart lay and looked directly into my eyes. "I have just got you back so there is no way in hell I am letting you go now."

"BREAKFAST!" Harry's voice yelling at us from the house broke us apart and I stepped away from him somewhat reluctantly and walked out. Wishing for a different outcome, and wishing there was no such thing as a consequence in this life.

_**HarryPOV**_

Both Alex and Sirius looked like hell as they done the walk of shame so I could not help myself and I laughed as they both came traipsing into the kitchen with bits of hay and stuff through their hair.

"Ok I can't it's too easy!" Fred and George both piped up at the same time laughing at the state of their hair and clothes. It was honestly ridiculous, they looked like school kids being caught by the principal behind the bike sheds.

"I'm going to shower and change..." Before anyone could say anything she held up her hand in front of the twins face and said "Don't" She really knew them all too well already, as she made her way slowly up the stairs I turned to Sirius.

"What time do you call this? Staying out all night? Do I need to ground you?" He laughed and grabbed me in a headlock and we continued to grapple for a while until dad told us to stop and Sirius called him up on him being boring now. Two broken lamps and a broken window later Alex came back downstairs her long hair loose down her back and now was a bright purple at the top and pink at the bottom and her whole demeanor was brighter too. She sat down beside me so I was sitting between Ginny and Alex and as I nudged her in the shoulder she looked at me all I could do was raise my eyebrows at her.

"What?!" Her tone was hushed but firm at the same time, but the smile never left her face as she glanced between myself and Sirius who was across the table from me sitting beside dad and Remus smiling brighter than I ever saw him smile.

"So what happened to "nothing can happen! The Consequence is too severe blah blah blah..." She gave me a stern smile but just shrugged her shoulders, but kept giving Sirius secret glances across the table."Nothing happened..." Her face betrayed her as it widened even more at me and all I could do was shake my head at her. She loved him...a blind person could see that, so what is holding her back.

"You wanna come with me after breakfast? We can talk? I wanna run something by you." I could only nod and my interest was piqued a little bit. Breakfast was a cheery affair everyone made digs at Alex and Sirius whilst also asking Sirius some serious questions so Alex and I decided now would be a good time to slip out.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Ginny caught us at the back door and all I could do was smile at her and walk up to her with a bear hug.

"Alex and I were going to go out for a while...to chat..." I winked at her before kissing her square on the lips and ran to Alex who just kept on walking. I know I will need to explain to Ginny later and I will probably pay for leaving her behind but ten minute back massage should do it.

"You are going to have to make it up to her later on Harry..." I could only nod at her as she smiled as she walked into a stable before whipping out her broomstick and whistled. Precisely five seconds later my own broom flew toward me and stopped level in front of me and all I could do was look at her incredulously.

"How did you do that?" She winked and mounted her broom as I followed suit.

"Race you!" She kicked up off the ground and flew up into the air and as I kicked off myself it was all I could do to keep up with her, I hate to admit it but grandma knew her way around a broom. We flew and dipped our way through the trees and bounced off each other the same way I would if I was flying with Ron or Ginny she matched me evenly and as we landed we were perched on top of a cliff.

"So what is with all of the secrecy Alex?" She sighed and sat on the cliffs edge.

"I took a little brainwave. So you and Ginny are getting married and I wanted to run something by you...throughout my many years on the move I have experienced quite a bit but I had also had many different jobs..." I raised my eyebrows at her not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Well I had a brief stint working in Hogsmeade in the Church and I thought it's just an idea if you don't want to its fine but I just thought I could marry you and Ginny?" I couldn't help the beam that has spread across my face and as I threw my arms over shoulders and she giggled slightly.

"Is that a yes?" He immediately nodded at me and beamed that Potter smile that my father had.

"Good...I have another surprise for you..." I pulled out a photo that was opened and closed so many times that the creases distorted the image slightly but the features in each face were clear. In the picture was Lily and James along with Sirius and myself laughing together on the beach where I left him.

"When? I don't...where is this?" He stuttered his words and kept looking between myself and the photo.

"That was taken about five days after I met Sirius..." Lily and myself were perched on the boys shoulders her in a gorgeous turquoise bikini and myself in a black and white one pretending to push each other off whilst laughing.

"You keep it and show Ginny...I am really glad you got your happy ending Harry." He smiled and pulled me into him as he did so.

"You deserve to be happy as well Alex...you have spent an eternity alone. You don't have to do that anymore you have family now, we both do." I nodded and looked at this young boy who had been through so much Shit in his life and is still so strong...I just wish I had some of his courage.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
